Stalking Brick
by luna bear28
Summary: Bubbles almost gets raped and Brick becomes her unlikely hero. but can he handle being the target of her new found affections or will he give into them.Teen ruffs and Teen puffs deal with the angst of high school in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Stalking Brick

Summary: exactly what the title implies, the supers are in high school in this story. Bubble's gets into a horrible situation and Brick is the unlikely hero who saves her. But can he handle being the unlikely target of her new found affections.

Warning: there will be sex in later chapters, violence, sexual content, drugs, and out of character activities.

Rated: Mature

Pairings: Bubbles x Brick, haven't decided yet if anyone else will hook up. Perhaps I'll let the readers decide.

Author's note: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF AND THE ROWDYRUFFS, Craig McCracken does, I'm just borrowing them right now.

Chapter 1

**Brick's POV**

_As I lay in my bed, looking up at the ceiling I wonder why the hell I'm even getting out of bed in the first place. It's the same as every other day of my life lately, dull, boring and monotonous. I get up and shuffle towards the bathroom, ahh shit, my dick brothers just ran into the bathroom before me. I am faced with two options, wait patiently outside for them to come out or bust in and kick them out. Which one do __**you **__think I'm going to choose? _"HIYA"_ I kick the door in like Tony Montana, and throw them out of the bathroom _"your fucking leader goes first"._ I took my time in the shower, brushed my teeth, made sure my hair is good, and topped it all off with my lucky red baseball cap. Since I turned 16, I basically go without it, but today is dime bag day and I feel like racking in that money. I grab a towel and do one final run through by looking at myself in the mirror, and I grimace at the silver mechanical collar around my neck. I know what you're thinking, where did that come from? It all started 6 years ago, when the pussy's and candy asses of Townsville decided that they couldn't handle being harassed by the Rowdyruff Boys anymore. So Mayor Dumbass comes to Professor Utonium and he fashions three antidote x collars. They're the equivalent of the ankle bracelet that criminals under house arrest wear. Only instead of not being able to leave the house within a 10 mile radius, we won't be able to take these damn things off for more the 20 seconds otherwise we go to jail. I guess the last straw was when we got bored, picked up a 5 year old girl, flew her to New York and drop her off the statue of liberty wrapped in a replica of the American flag. Awwww boo hoo, she died, who gives a fuck, it was supposed to be homage to the 4__th__ of July, ungrateful dicks. Anyway long story short the Powerpuff girls ambushed us put the collars around our necks and threw us in Juvenile hall. Mojo Jojo busted us out only to be caught also by those meddling girls. The courts finally separated us from Mojo and struck up a deal with us. Either reenter society as normal little boys, or go back to prison and never see the light of day again._

_We couldn't stay in prison, the food there is terrible, and so our only option is to live amongst the idiots of Townsville. I fiddled with the collar, ignoring the banging of the bathroom door, my brothers are impatient fucks. I walk out of the bathroom and ignore them as they glare at me and walk in, what's the big deal? it's not like they bath or anything. I wrapped my towel around my waist and walk past Butch's room on the way to mine, butch's bedroom door opens, a brunette chick with a huge rack comes out wearing butch's pajama shirt. We basically stare at each other for a while, damn I have no idea who this chick is, and all I can say is _"hi".

_She looks back at me nervously _"um…hi, Brick right?"

"Yeah"

_What the fuck is her name? Chelsea? No, boomer had Chelsea last week. Melba? No Butch fucked Melba two days ago. Brenda, she looks like a Brenda, I bet she's Brenda_ "You're name is Brenda right? Captain of the volleyball team, future leaders of America club member?"

_Brenda looks even more nervous _"yeah….."

_Uh oh, daddy doesn't know she's here fucking a delinquent, interesting. I simply smile at her and walk away, that scares her even more then if I had actually said anything to her._

_Brenda stops me by grabbing my arm _"uh…brick, hold on a second".

_I turn to her innocently, as if I didn't know she was a complete whore._

_She looks scared and nervous at me _"Listen, my parents don't know I'm here, and well…..you're cool right? I mean, you won't snitch on me will you?"

"Hmmmm, don't know, I got this condition called morning wood" _I grin at her for a moment and scope out her body _" very terrible condition, and the cure for it is the saliva and tongue of a beautiful woman". _I caress her chin with my hand and smile _"would you be able to help me out with that? It will definitely be worth your while".

_Brenda blushes, it's adorable actually _"ok, come with me". _I follow her into butch's bedroom and lock the door. Sure I can get my own chicks but the day just started and an ass is an ass, even if it is butch's sloppy seconds. She gets to work immediately, says some shit about my dick being a torpedo and wraps those gorgeous lips around my cock._

_I'm leaning against the door while she engulfs my junk like a true porn star; I sigh and enjoy the ride. God look at her go, is she practicing for the dick sucking Olympics? Because she is going for the gold, I moan as shots of pleasure ignite through my body. Chicks like to know that they are driving the men they are pleasuring up the wall. It encourages them to be more adventurous, spontaneous, sexy, then the real fun begins. Growing up is fucking awesome, there's hormones, and growth spurts, there's also fucking and sucking and licking and oh shit….teeth…__**teeth**__! "_NO TEETH".

_Brenda looks up at me concerned _"sorry, you ok?"

"Yeah, carry on" _I wonder what we are having for breakfast today, captain krunch, frosted flakes? Honey nut Cheerios? Ahhh speaking of nut, I'm about to bust one in her sweet ass mouth. She sucks even harder and tickles my ball sac, that did it, I cum hard in her mouth. Oh yeah, your daily dose of calcium, right here. I look down at her and see that she's glaring up at me, apparently some of my little soldiers got in her hair. I grin at her, the only thing I can say to her right now is_ "I hear that's good for the scalp…..later"; _I'm going to be late for school._

15 Minutes later

_The school bus drops us off in front of Pokey Oaks High School, why the fuck is everything around here named pokey oaks? Pokey oaks kindergarten, pokey oaks elementary school, pokey oaks junior high, pokey oaks college, what the fuck is a pokey oak in the first place? Anyway, abandon all hope all who come here, welcome to hell, or as the adults call it high school. Fucking hate school all together, now I've got to spend 4 years here, pretending to like everyone around me and knowing full damn well that after we graduate we won't give a flying fuck about each other. We walk in and almost everyone looks our way, chicks wanna fuck us, guys wanna hang with us and we have basically developed our own way of coping with the walking, talking cliché's that literally flock to us. Once inside though we kind of separate into our own little cliques. Butch is the first to walk away, telling us he'll see us at lunch, it's just about the only time we remain together. He goes off and high fives the captain of the football team, no surprise there, he's always been the jock. Boomer quietly walks away from me and joins the drama club, interestingly enough, he likes to write screenplays and is a pretty good actor. He keeps to himself a lot, the silent, mysterious type, at least that's how the ladies see him as. Gets a lot of ass from chicks who think his writing is heart felt and deep, ah well, at least he's not gay like I originally thought he was. I chose not to join a clique; I don't need to feel like I belong to a group of fucking losers who like all the same shit that I do._

_I walk up to my locker and put my jacket away to get ready for home room. Then my worst enemies pick this fucking moment to enter the school. Blossom, 125 pounds, long red hair (minus the bow), b-cups popping through her pink shirt, apple shaped ass in tight blue jeans. Buttercup, 127 pounds, shoulder length black hair, A-cup M&M titties in a tight green tank top, rock hard abs and tight firm ass in black jeans, and not so little Bubbles, 125 pounds, long blond hair in pigtails, C-cup balloon boobs which are big but not freakishly big, barely covered in her tight blue shirt, flat soft stomach, and peach pit looking ass in apple bottom jeans. Yeah I'll admit it, I've checked them out from time to time, I'm a guy, but I wouldn't touch either of them with a 15 inch pole. Their the reasons why we are wearing these stupid ass collars, and they are also the reason why Mojo is still in jail and HIM is permanently defeated leaving us to basically fend for ourselves living on our own. They're hot as hell, but they are also the banes of my very existence, if I could, I would pop off their heads and spit down their fucking throats, fucking bitches._

_Blossom walks forward and makes a direct beeline towards me "_hello brick_"._

"Hello bitch"_ here we go, my own personal probation officer has arrived to check in on me. I open up my locker and she closes it, glaring at me, I wasn't scared of you before my powers were bound, and I ain't scared of you now._

_She waves off her other sisters as they attend home room and focuses on me _"don't think for a second that I don't know what you're doing, brick". _She uses her X-ray vision to scan my locker, then she looks back at me _"the drugs, where are they?"

_I smile at her, I hid about 10 pounds of cocaine in different areas in this school and my locker is not one of them "_what drugs?" _ooooh she looks pissed, but she can't touch me. Attacking an unarmed man is considered police brutality which she can get prosecuted for._

_Blossom fumes and looks deep into my eyes "_I know that you're selling drugs in this school brick, I know about your supplier, I know about your movers, and I know who you are selling to. All I have to do is connect the dots and it will all point to you, so you might as well confess now and save yourself the trouble and embarrassment of getting caught".

_And the bullshit award goes to, Blossom Utonium, for if she really found anything pointing to me, I would have been arrested by now. Besides the supplier she supposedly found is fake, I don't get my shit from a guy, it's delivered to me from various locations, like Guatemala, Hawaii, and my biggest export Korea. My movers are fake too, their bunch of crack heads I've paid to throw off my scent; I bailed them out of jail because they didn't squeal on me to the pigs. And there are no movers, I'm a solo distributor, you know what they say too many chefs in the kitchen spoils the food. _

_However, my job right now is to smile and pass on a little bit of my own brand of bullshit _"I haven't a clue what you are talking about, red. All of these empty accusations, it's not very becoming of a student body president."

"Brick I'm warning you" _Blossom closes in on me, pressing me against my locker by pushing me back with her finger _" if I catch you dealing drugs in **my school**, I will personally make sure that you spend the rest of you pitiful existence behind bars".

_Interesting how one can think they run the school just because they are part of the student council, absolute power, corrupts absolutely, bitch _"Blossom my dear; I think that it will be in your best interest to back the hell up off me, nobody likes a bully babe". _People are looking over at us like we are a married couple fighting. Blossom blushes a little but backs off for now, she glares at me one final time then walks off. Whatever bitch, I also make crystal meth, and crack in the basement of an abandoned factory outside of Townsville and sell it by the ounces to business men in New York and California. My net worth is 2.4 billion dollars which I have built up in the time span of 5 years; it's spread out in various accounts around the world. So if she does decide to get a clue and actually catch me, I can afford to disappear with or without my brothers. But I bet you didn't know that, did you Sherlock fucking Holmes? I check out my expensive watch, shit I'm late for home room, time to sit in class and pretend to care about what the teacher says._

Authors note: well what do you guys think? Be absolutely honest; REVIEW ME, REVIEW ME, REVIEW ME PLEASE. I love reviews, I take suggestions but as long as you guys understand that this is a Bubbles and Brick pairing. I wanted to do something different instead of pairing blues with blues, red with red and green with green. I haven't decided on the pairings of the other characters, so if you have any suggestions, let me know. The other chapters in this story are not all going to be POV's, there are restrictions to making POV's because you're limited to one character. Anyway see you in the next chapter and remember REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A day in the life of Madam President

Blossom sighs and sits at the head of the long meeting room table along with the other student council members. They were deciding on what the best idea was to raise money for the school, she hears out all of their ideas and takes notes to see which idea sticks and which don't, she takes the list and reads down it "ok we have bake sale, candy run, raffle at the pep rally coming up next week and school fair, anyone got anything else?" A council member Tiffany raises her hand, and blossom smiles at her "yes Tiffany?"

Tiffany stands up and looks at everyone excitedly "I was over at the drama club the other day, and I got boomer jojo to agree to write a play for the school fair. We can charge people tickets to come see it and rank in even more money for the school". The other students clamor and discuss the idea amongst themselves.

Blossom frowns; she knew exactly why Tiffany wanted boomer to do the play. Yesterday, in the ladies room while everyone was in homeroom, Tiffany was missing. With Blossom's super sonic hearing she heard exactly how Tiffany managed to convince boomer to do the play. Her stomach turns as she remembers all the moaning and screaming and nickname calling of that day, she shakes her head to get rid of the memories before she throws up in her mouth "we already have a play going on, Tiffany".

Another council member, Joe raises his hand "yeah, one that's not even finished yet and I'm sure the actors would love to do one of boomers plays".

"Yeah blossom" Brittany says smiling at blossom "besides everyone loves Boomers plays, they're original and dramatic, we could bring in a lot of cash on ticket sales alone".

Blossom hated this, did these jerks forget that these are the Rowdyruff boys they are talking about, the same guys who killed a 5 year old girl only 6 years ago. Why is everyone acting like these guys are so great? She slumps in her chair and sighs "ok, fine, we will put it to a vote, all in favor of Mark Mendells play at the school fair raise your hand", Blossom and two others raise their hands, "ok and all in favor of …Boomer's play at the school fair". Five people enthusiastically raise their hands, and blossom wants to slap every last one of them, _"figures" _blossom thinks to herself. _ "Vote for the blue eyed freak who was arrested for murder of a young child, just because he banged half of you sluts in this room", _Blossom rants in her head. However to everyone else, she simply nods "alright then, Boomers play it is, meeting adjourned". Everyone in the room is excited and talked about the days to come, Blossom on the other hand gets a headache, it was her duty as student council president to give boomer the ok to do the play. That means she will have to go find him and talk to him, _"there goes my stomach again", _she actually felt like hurling at the idea of it, but what the students want the students get.

She gets up and walks out of the room _"ok, I just have to go up to him and let him know about the play. This will only take a few seconds in and a few seconds out, tops". _She has chemistry with him in the next period, before class starts she could talk to him then. She goes down the hall and gets to Chemistry class; she sees not only Brick, but Boomer as well sitting in the back by himself. Brick was tilting his chair back and zoning out, staring at the ceiling. As for boomer, the blond was reading his chemistry book; Blossom rolls her eyes _"as if you can even understand what you're reading". _She approaches him and he looks up at her with an unreadable expression on his face. The discomfort on her face was plain as day, so Boomer smirks a little at her and goes back to reading his book. Blossom sighs "you can probably guess why I'm here, your little girlfriend pushed the idea for you to do the play".

Boomer eyes were hidden by his long bangs, so she couldn't see his expression. He had a short hair cut but his bangs were long and bleached till his hair almost looked white. He still doesn't answer her right away and turns another page in his textbook. He then reaches into his book bag and breaks out the yellow highlighter "this test tomorrow is going to be hard". He highlights a few sentences in the book "we done here?"

Blossom glares at him "would it kill you to look me in the eye when you are addressing me?"

Boomer looks up at her for a moment, his dark blue eyes still cover a little through his bangs and smiles at her brightly while gazing into her eyes "Fuck off you cunt", Brick can be heard snickering in the background.

Blossom turns red in the face a little as pure anger wells up inside of her "I want your "masterpiece" on my desk by this Friday, or you're not doing the play". She walks away from him _"just walk away blossom, you're better then them, just walk away", _she imagined herself punching Boomers head through a wall. Chemistry class continued on as usual without a hitch, blossom packs up her stuff in her book bag. She walks out of the class room and down the hall to her next class; she then walks pass the men's room and stops in her tracks. Her advanced sense of smell causes her to turn to the men's room and she charges inside, not caring who sees her. She heads straight for the stall that she smells the smoke from and opens it, her eyes widen when she sees who is in there "Mitch?"

Mitch looks up at her from his crack pipe like a deer in the headlights "oh shit".

"YOU'RE DOING DRUGS?" Blossom explodes on him "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa dude, just be cool ok?" Mitch says with a half lidded expression on his face "I need the both of you to just relax". He teeters to the side and drops to the floor, flashing in and out of consciousness.

Blossom freaks out a little "MITCH", she kneels down and cradles his head "Mitch, open your eyes".

Mitch coughs and smiles at her lazily "this….is…some good shit".

Blossom takes the crack pipe out of his hand and smashes it on the floor "what the hell are you doing with this stuff anyway?" She looks down to see Mitch unconscious "Mitch wake up, I need to know where you got the crack from".

"N….nah, dat…..guy…" Mitch's drifts in and out of consciousness, "dat guy…., hey is he like your brother?" He laughs uncontrollably "man he looks like …you…in boy form", He promptly passes out again.

Blossom growls in frustration and lifts him up, she then zooms out of the bathroom and directly to the nurse's office. She comes in through the door with Mitch slung over her shoulder and looks over at the stunned nurse "do you have a bed available?" The nurse nods and leads her to the rest stations and she puts him in the bed.

The nurse tends to him and opens his eyelids seeing that his eyes have turned up into his head "My god, this young man is under the influence. What happened?"

Blossom thinks for a moment, then remembers what Mitch said to him and instead sees red "I have a pretty good idea, I'll be back to check on him". She zooms out of the office and charges down the hall, peeking into every single classroom along the way. She didn't care anymore about protocol, she was going to get brick, interrogate him and find his supply, even if it meant breaking every last bone in his powerless body. She gets impatient and uses her X-ray vision to scan the walls of the hallway; she then notices someone in the boy's locker room "got you". She zooms over to the boy's locker room and charges in "BRICK, WHERE ARE YOU?" She looks around some more in the empty locker room and walks towards the showers "I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE, you're not getting away that easily". She stands at the entrance of the shower room seeing the naked body of a teenage boy "I want answers and I want them now….." she stops and takes a closer look at the naked body standing in front of her, but it's not brick.

Butch turns to her looking at her confused, he had just turned off the shower so his soaked shoulder length black hair was plastered to his face. His long wet bangs fall over his deep dark green eyes as he peers at her, his wet body glistening in the light of the room as he stands there waiting for Blossom to say something. He then walks towards her and blossom stiffens, she couldn't move, couldn't stop looking at his chiseled body. His rock hard abs, his chiseled arms, his broad chest, all of that was well within her view, she freaks out and jerks a little away as he leans forward a bit took close for her comfort. He grabs the towel next to her and glares at her "you painting a fucking portrait, red?"

"OH MY GOD" Blossom turns quickly blushing furiously and absolutely mortified "I'm so sorry Butch,…I ….I…. was just looking for Brick" she tries her best to advert her eyes as butch walks past her and to his locker "um could you put something on?"

"UM could you get the fuck out of the boys locker room? ", Butches glare turns into a smirk "and stop scoping my junk".

"I'm not scoping yo…" Blossom looks directly at his penis and instantly jumps a few feet away from him "oh god, ok I'm going". She puts her hand over her eyes and blindly heads in the opposite direction of him, then runs into something hard "ok, that was a locker, o…ok, I just need to get to the door".

Butch rolls his eyes and wraps the towel around his waist, then goes over to her and takes her hand leading her to the door "there". He then walks away from her.

Blossom blushes, totally and completely embarrassed "um…thanks".

"Whatever" butch says glancing over at her, she feels around for the door handle and stumbles out, Butch shakes his head and chuckles a little "weirdo". He dries himself and looks back at the door where Blossom just exited from.

Blossom leans against the door and pants, she has never been so embarrassed before in her life. She walks down the hallway hoping to find a hole to crawl into, when someone comes up to her from the side, she completely doesn't even hear the other person and starts blabbering "I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING, I WASN'T IN THERE".

"Madam President?" it was Tiffany who looks at her confused "what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing" Blossom says hurriedly "uh never mind is there something you need?"

"You missed Geometry class" Tiffany says.

Blossom sighs "I know, I was just…..I…was….god what the hell was I doing again?" she growls in frustration and walks past Tiffany "forget it". The Brick situation was going to have to wait; she no longer has the time to devote to searching for him. This has been thee most stressful morning of her life, and she hasn't even had lunch yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lunch time

"_It's dime bag day, it's dime bag day, it's a good day, cause it's dime bag day", _Brick sings in his head as he turns his hat backwards, he walks into the kitchen of the school cafeteria. He comes through the door and walks about ten steps away from it. He kneels down and looks at the tiles just inches from his feet, he takes out a pocket knife from his pants pocket and sticks it into the creases. He pries the tile from out of the floor and smiles at the hole he sees there. It's a small narrow hole but deep enough to reach his hand in, he pulls out about 50 miniature bags of crack and quickly slips them into his school bag. It was a simple process done at least once a week. He comes into the kitchen an hour before the first lunch bell, takes out his special supply and doesn't leave until every last ounce is sold. Last year he had concocted a foul smelling gas in the school Chemistry lab and got in trouble for bombing the school with it. Ever since then his punishment has been to clean the kitchen before the first lunch bell. He now has a reason for being there before lunch, truth be told he really did clean. It would arouse suspicion if he was in there for an hour and no cleaning was done. He gets the mop going and fills the wash bucket with water and pine sol. He puts the bucket on the floor and dips his mop in it to soak it, another kitchen employee comes in.

The kitchen employee is a middle aged man, who was the schools chef, he stares at brick for a while and slowly walks up to him "you're here early".

"Yes sir" Brick says, mopping the floor.

The chef smiles at him and pulls out a sandwich wrapped in clear plastic from his back pack "a little something to hold you over until lunch time, 100 times better then the last one". Another employee comes through the door and the chef waves to her "hey Maggie".

Maggie smiles and takes a glance at Brick for a mere second before looking back at the chef "hey John". She continues towards where the stoves are and begins to clean them.

Brick accepts the sandwich "thank you so much sir, I'm going to put this away". He goes over to the private areas; these were the areas where there were no security cameras besides the area 10 footsteps away from the door. He unwraps the sandwich and in between two slices of bread was 100 dollars, "_cheap ass" _Brick frowns and places the 5 dime bags in between the two slices of bread, rewrapping the sandwich. He then steps back out and goes back to the chef "I'm so sorry, I should have told you, I'm allergic to tuna".

The chef smiles and accepts it "that's ok, I should have asked, thanks for telling me I'll know better next time". More employees enter the kitchen and the chef greets all of them with enthusiasm. Brick goes back to mopping the floor and smiles to himself; he was hereby open for business.

An hour later

Butch is amongst the first of the students to enter the cafeteria, he walks in with the rest of the team and tosses the football to his captain "PARTY AT MY FUCKING HOUSE", the other players hoot and holler like a bunch of animals in heat and they all gather at the food area skipping the other couple of students who were there first.

More students file into the cafeteria, among them are Bubbles and Buttercup, Bubbles leads the way to the food counter "can you believe Jack asked me out?"

Buttercup rolls her eyes and picks up a lunch tray "duh….you guys are following the perfect high school cliché. The head of the football team asking out the head of the cheerleading team, so yeah I can believe it". She pushes her tray forward and picks up a small container of milk, putting it on said tray "what I can't believe is why the hell he would ask you out when he's already dating Carla fisher". Her tray bumps against Boomers as he stands there, trying to decide whether to get the mystery meat or the tuna surprise. Buttercup frowns at him "keep it moving Blondie".

Boomer ignores her and stares at the two entrees, thinking to himself constantly _"hmmm, what's in mystery meat? Looks like meat loaf in gravy, course there's the tuna surprise. It's tuna salad, why don't they just say that? Maybe I'll just have a sandwich, or candy bars from the vending machine. On second thought I think I'll have the Mystery Meat, I'd rather have something hot then something cold". _

Buttercup gets agitated "it's not rocket science asshole, make a decision already".

Boomer looks at her through his long bangs "good decisions are made because geniuses take the time to make them". He reaches for the mystery meat, then stops and stares at it shocked as if he had just remembered something "I'm a vegan". He puts the mystery meat down and moves on.

Buttercup growls "wow you are really trying to piss me off are you?" she moves forward and picks up her food while bubbles giggles a little and follows her. Suddenly they both stop again and Buttercup looks at boomer again "WHAT NOW?"

Boomer stands there, his face in a state of shock and confusion, he nervously fiddles with the silver antidote x collar around his neck as he stares at the salad section of the food counter. "Caesar salad is kind of salty, but chef's salad has egg in it, I don't particularly like egg. Macaroni salad has mayonnaise in it, but that gives me gas. Hmmm this is hard".

Buttercup fumes "you're kidding right?" she hears Bubbles and other students behind her chuckling, she turns and yells at them "DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM".

Boomer rubs his chin and sighs "it just can't be helped; a decision has to be made". He picks up the chef's salad and looks at buttercups body.

Buttercup glares back at him "what?"Boomer puts the salad on her tray and looks deep into her eyes, Buttercup blushes, she hadn't noticed before how hypnotic his dark blue eyes were. Perhaps it was because they were always covered by his hair. She gazes into them as the environment around them becomes a blur "w…what is it boomer?"

"You need this more then me" Boomer says smiling at her "you're getting chunky around the hips, consider this a diet incentive".

Buttercup instantly get pissed "**What?!"**

Boomer then abandons his tray and picks his book bag up off the floor, he reaches into it and takes out a paper bag filled with food, he then looks back at a very confused bubbles and a very furious buttercup "I always carry a bagged lunch with me, I hate cafeteria food", he then walks away "see ya".

"YOU BASTARD, YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE" Buttercup shouts as bubbles holds her back from pounding him "let me go, I'm going to knock what's left of his brain out".

Butch chuckles as Boomer walks over by him and takes a seat "you always know just the right buttons to push on that girl".

Blossom walks into the cafeteria and accidently glances at Butch as he pigs out on a foot long hotdog. She instantly blushes and adverts her eyes away from him remembering his hot naked wet body "dear god, just make it stop". She looks over at her sister who have just sat at their table and started eating and she heads for the counter to get her food.

Brick comes out of the kitchen area and instantly spots the other red head getting food. He tenses up and tries to walk by casually _"shit, I still have two dime bags left, I better drop it somewhere before she catches me with it"._ He then spots bubbles and buttercup and smiles _"what better place to hide something then right underneath their noses". _He casually walks over to where Bubbles is and hooks his foot over her bag on the floor. He grabs onto the back of her chair and they both fall to the ground "ugh…." Bubbles shouts out in shock as brick falls next to her. She is about to say something when brick immediately gets up and puts both hands on her hips "oh man, my bad pigtails". While helping her up by the hips he slips the dime bags into her pants pocket with his thumb "you ok?"

Bubbles blushes being so close to him and looks at him as he stands her up right, she stays in his strong arms and her face turns red "I….it's…ok".

Buttercup frowns at him "watch where you're going next time fuck wad".

Brick smiles at the both of them "sure thing, later". His smile turns wicked as he walks away _"mission accomplished". _He moves forward and gets his lunch, then he casually sits with his brothers to eat.

Bubbles sat back down in her seat and greet blossom as she sits with them, they converse amongst each other but every 2 seconds her eyes wander off to look at brick. For some reason she couldn't stop looking at him, someone was addressing her but she didn't hear them "excuse me?"

Buttercup repeats herself "I said what are you going to do about Jack?"

"The guy's a total pig" Blossom says munching on her salad "he only wants you for your body".

"Oh come on" Bubbles says "it's not like I'm a virgin, I'm not entirely naïve", her eyes spot brick again but she quickly looks back at them "Jack is totally not my type".

Suddenly principal Rayman walks into the cafeteria, a couple of security guards. Blossom sees this and smiles "perfect timing".

Bubbles looks over at the entrance "what's going on?"

Blossom smiles fully "the end of Bricks drug dealing days".

Buttercup grins "whoa, they're here for brick?" he looks on at the principal as he approaches Brick's table "this I gotta see".

Bubbles looks on concerned "oh you siced the Principal on him?"

Blossom nods "I couldn't catch him the last time but I know that he was the one that sold Mitch Michelson that crack". Her expression turns serious "Mitch is in the hospital right now due to a heart attack, brick is seriously going to pay".

The principal goes up to Brick "Mr. Jojo, will you come with us? And bring your bag".

"Of course" Brick grins innocently at them and gets up picking up his bag to take with him. He then follows the principal out of the cafeteria.

Later after lunch

"WHAT?!" Blossom says while looking at the principal and his men in the halls outside the lunch room "But…..but Principal Rayman…"

"I'm sorry blossom" the principal says "but I can't arrest someone just because you don't like them".

Blossom looks outraged as her sisters come out of the cafeteria "that's not the reason, he sold crack to Mitch, and he's a drug dealer".

The principal shakes his head "we checked through his bag and we didn't find anything. We can't convict him without any proof".

"This is unbelievable" Blossom sighs "I could have sworn he had something on him". While Blossom talks, Bubbles reaches for her lip gloss in her pants pocket, she then stops and notices something plastic between her fingers.

The principal sighs "listen Blossom are you sure this whole thing isn't part of the long time rivalry you girls have had with the Rowdyruffs? They're powerless right now, there's no need to kick them while they're down".

"Principal Rayman" Blossom says pleadingly "that's not what this is about at all".

Bubbles pulls out two tiny bags with what looks like powder sugar in it "sugar packets?"

Buttercup's eyes widen "oh god bubbles, that's not sugar". The principal then looks over at her too and so does Blossom.

The principal's eyes bug out "Bubbles? You?"

Blossom also looks at her and freaks out "Bubbles what are you doing with that?"

Bubbles tilts her pigtailed head "I don't know".

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW", Blossom yells.

Buttercup frowns at her "it's a bad time to be dumb, Bubbles".

"I'm not being dumb" Bubbles says insulted "I really don't know where these came from".

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH" Principal Rayman yells "Bubbles I want you in my office, right now, the rest of you go to class".

The two remaining powerpuffs watch helplessly as Bubbles is escorted to the principal's office by the security guards. Blossom continues to plead with him "sir please, she's obviously being framed".

Rayman frowns at her "blossom, it's not likely for two ounces of crack to magically appear in her bag out of nowhere".

"If you'll just let me get to the bottom of this" Blossom pleads.

"**I'll **get to the bottom of this" Rayman says sternly "you two go to class, you may be the student body president, but I still run this school. This problem will be handled by me, now go". He walks away from them while they are forced to move on to class, not knowing that another student passing them in the hall had eavesdropped on their conversation. The notorious gossiper excitedly rushes off to her next class.

5 minutes later in Math class 

Brick loved math, one wouldn't have known this just by looking at him, but how else can one calculate how many ounces are in a pound much less how much to charge the customer on. Brick smiles to himself _"education can be fun"_, at this moment they were all taking a math test; he finishes it within the first 5 minutes that it was given to him _"child's play". _He gets up and gives his test to the teacher who gaps at him in disbelief "I'm going to the bathroom". He doesn't even wait for him to answer and ignores him when he calls out to him. He steps out of the room and down the hall, he then passes the principals office and notices a hint of blond sitting near the door _"boomer in there again? I wonder what he did this time?"_

"Did you hear?"

Brick looks at whoever said that, it was Gabby, the school gossip "Hear what?"

"Bubbles, the head cheerleader" Gabby says grinning "she's in hot water right now". Brick looks at her confused and she continues "they found two dime bags of crack in her bag, she is totally going down".

"You don't say?" Brick says smiling, but deep down inside he was a bit worried, most likely if they caught bubbles, then that means they have confiscated the dimes bags, that's 50 dollars down the drain. Brick sighs _"so they caught bubbles with my stash, geez I wasn't expecting her to actually look in her bag until at least her next class and even then if she found it she probably would have shown it to her sisters and kept it secret. Then again I suppose either way I would lose it cause there's no way I would have been able to get my hands on it without blossom noticing". _He shrugs a little and walks off sticking his hand in his pockets _"oh well, sucks to be you bubbles, I've still got a few dime bags to push today, I'll just…". _He then stops and suddenly turns pale _"oh shit, how could I have forgotten? That's not my blend; it's my suppliers, DAMMIT". _ He has sold so much that he sometimes forgets that most of it is not his stuff, and his supplier wants every last bag accounted for, which means he will have to compensate for the two missing bags. Those suppliers were perfectionists, everything had to be perfect, everything had to be accounted for or he will not only lose business but they can also take 10 times the amount he owed them. _"I shouldn't be surprised, they are crooks after all, they're also traitors you can switch on you at any minute". _He looks back at the door to the principal's office and grins _"guess this is your lucky day pigtails". _He opens the door and walks into the office spotting bubbles tear stained face "what's up pigtails?"

Bubbles blows her nose with a handkerchief "why do you care?" she looks down miserably at the floor, her cheerleading days are over. She wraps her arms around herself "I have no idea where those drugs came from, I'm innocent".

Brick rolls his eyes and speaks sarcastically "oh boohoo, you don't get to be a pom pom wielding piece of football eye candy, wow does your life suck or what?"

Bubbles hunches over crying some more "just leave me alone, I wouldn't expect you to understand anyway".

"Whatever" Brick moves on to the room where the principal is and closes the door behind him.

Principal Rayman looks up at him wide eyed "Brick Jojo, what are you doing in my office?"

"Where's my shit Rayman?" Brick says looking at him seriously.

"W….what are you talking about" Rayman says getting nervous.

"The dime bags? Sergio's supply, you know what I'm talking about" Brick says yells a little.

The principal freaks out and rushes over to him "shhh, quiet, someone might hear you". He opens the door a bit and sighs seeing that the staff isn't out there, he then closes the door. When he turns around he sees brick has taken his seat "out of my seat you brat".

Brick leans the chair back and puts his feet up on the table "you know very well that Bubbles isn't a drug dealer, and yet you seem more then willing to send her up the river. You're that desperate for the stuff?"

"I'm doing this for your benefit you know" The principal says getting angry "if she takes the fall it'll take the heat off of you". He panics as Brick pulls his legs off the desk and onto the floor sitting upright in the chair. He then begins searching through the desk "l…look just let me keep them ok, I'll tell Sergio what happened, you know I'm good for it Brick".

"you're not doing this for my benefit" Brick smiles as he finds what he is looking for, the two dime bags "you're doing this for you, if I go down the feds will track down every client in my little black book and you will go down right with me. You're not doing me any favors jackass; you're an inconvenience who would sell out his own mother for some blow".

"Look Brick, just let me keep it ok", Rayman says desperately "is it about bubbles, cause if that's the case I'll let her go".

"Well without the drugs you can't convict her" Brick says getting up from the chair "so you'll have to let her go anyway" he stands in front of him seriously again "this is about you trying to steal from me and Sergio, he won't be too happy about that". He then grins "but I'll tell you what, 200 dollars and it's yours to keep".

Rayman starts to sweat nervously "And the girl?"

"Don't know, don't care" Brick says "although, the possession of drugs by a powerpuff girl might cause some media attention, depends on you, if you would want that kind of attention. All I care about is my business; everything else can just fuck off".

The principal wipes his face with the back of his hand, Brick was right, he would definitely not want **that** kind of attention "fine, I…I'll pay 200 it is, just don't tell Sergio ok?" he shakily reaches into his pocket and pulls his wallet out. He then gives brick the money and the red head in turn gives him the dime bags.

Brick puts the money in his pocket and walks out the door "nice doing business with you". The door quickly closes behind him as he casually makes his way towards the waiting room where bubbles is. He sees that she is still crying but he resolves himself to ignore her and heads for the door. Suddenly for some reason he stops and remembers what she said to him earlier about not understanding where she is coming from. He realizes something and speaks to her "I think I do understand where you are coming from".

Bubbles sniffles a little and stares up at him confused "what?"

Brick regards her for a moment "even though cheerleading is a stupid waste of time it's a normal activity in your otherwise not so normal life". Bubbles fully looks at him and stops crying while listening to him "you fight monsters, save the world and pretty much have to deal with comic books villains on a daily basis. Outside of school you're the super hero, the savior and a lot of the times the side show freak that everyone loves to gawk at. But here, you're just an ordinary girl who really just wants to be treated just like everybody else. An interruption of your cheerleading activities is an interruption of your life and also may be the one thing that you are good at that doesn't require the use of your powers, and that's what makes it important to you". He looks back at her and sees her blushing and looking back at him "what? I'm just being honest". When she doesn't respond, he rolls his eyes "whatever pigtails, sometimes I don't know why I even bother". He opens the door "later" and with that he walks out.

Bubbles looks at the door for a moment, then at the floor again blushing "he does understand". She wonders why her heart always beats whenever she's around him, but her thoughts are interrupted when she is called in by the principal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unexpected hero

"He just let you go?" Blossom says as the Powerpuffs fly home, "but why?"

Buttercup frowns at her "why are you even questioning it? The whole thing wasn't Bubbles fault in the first place".

Bubbles was the first to land at the Utonium residence "he just brought me in and said that the whole thing was just a mistake on his part. He said he would investigate who the real culprit is".

Blossom lands and follows Bubbles through the door "that idiot, I already told him who the culprit is, why is he being so stubborn?"

Buttercup sighs and plops on the couch "if I didn't know any better I would think he was covering for someone".

Blossom frowns at her while heading to her room "He's our principal; he wouldn't do something like that".

Bubbles goes into the kitchen and to the fridge, she then sees the note on it and smiles. The professor decided to go on a 5 week vacation in the Bahamas; this gave the girls free range of the house till he got back. Even though he was gone right now, it still felt as though he was still there with all the notes he posted everywhere. Bubbles reads his latest one "don't forget to take out the garbage and pay the gardener this Friday".

Buttercup looks over at her "how does he do that?" she hears something faint outside. It was the sound of loud music however it was not loud enough to disturb their evening "Butches party, they're kicking it off early this time".

Bubbles sighs and takes out the milk from the fridge and pours herself a glass, she then goes over to the cabinet and grabs a bag of Oreo cookies. She smiles and enjoys her snack while taking out her textbook to do her homework "well, knowing butch it's probably going to stretch on through the night. Thank god they live so far away in the city".

Buttercup channel surfs and slouches against the couch "well the volume on that shit must be off the charts if we could hear it from here". She gets bored quickly and turns off the T.V, she then gets up and goes over to the kitchen "well anyway, whose turn is it to make dinner?"

"Yours remember" Bubbles grins at her "blossom cooked last time and I did it the night before".

"Whatever" Buttercup says reaching the phone "I'm ordering pizza, you guys don't like the shit I cook anyway". She dials the number and looks over at bubbles "Pepperoni tonight?"

"And half plain cheese for Blossom" bubbles chimes in about to start her homework.

"Ok" Buttercup says and calls in the order, while she is on the phone bubbles tries to get her homework going. For some reason her concentration this evening was leaving her, she just couldn't keep her mind on her work.

As the evening went on, the girls ate their pizza dinner and conversed on everything that had gone on that day at school. The subject of brick had come up causing Bubbles to look up at blossom "what?"

Blossom looks back at her "I bet brick was behind what happened to you today, bubbles".

Buttercup tilts her head and takes a bite from her pizza"wow, do you blame him for everything these days".

"I don't blame him for everything" Blossom says defensively "I'm just connecting the dots here, you said yourself that he bumped into bubbles. He probably slipped the drugs on her when he helped her up".

Buttercup takes another bite from her pizza "never thought of that". Bubbles suddenly looks down at her pizza, beginning to lose her appetite, would he really do that to her? She knew that she shouldn't put it pass him; he was a villain, power or no power.

Blossom pours herself another glass of soda and looks at them, her demeanor softened "look I know that I target the Ruffs a lot, and most people think that I'm bullying them. I'm not picking on them at all, it's just….." She puts the bottle down on the table and sighs a little.

Bubbles genuinely wants to know "what?"

Blossom looks over at her "I never wanted them released from jail in the first place. I felt that the judge was out of his mind, these boys murdered someone. It's not like they robbed a bank or graffiti the side of a building, murderers shouldn't get a second chance, or community service. They should be locked up like the animals that they are, especially brick, I know for a fact that he hasn't learned a single solitary thing from his time with the collars on. This makes the whole court decision stupid and pointless".

Bubbles then looks concerned "are you sure? I mean you never know maybe they might just change. You're never too old to learn from your mistakes".

Blossom smiles at her "I get where you're coming from Bubbles, but I seriously doubt that's the case here".

Buttercup finishes his slice of pizza "you're way too nice sometimes, Bubblehead". Bubbles keeps quiet for the rest of the meal, she was a bit anxious about what they said and she wanted to find out if it was possible. After the meal they each went off to do their separate things, later that night they retired to their rooms. They all slept soundly despite the party that was obviously going on far off in the Ruffs house.

Bubbles however could not sleep, she stares at the ceiling blankly, thoughts of brick kept popping into her head. _"This is crazy, why am I thinking about him so much? He's not even nice to me", _she turns on her side and sighs. After a long while of not being able to sleep, she makes a decision and gets out of bed _"I have to find him". _She had no idea why or what she was going to do when she found him, but she just simply had to see him. She puts on her clothing, a white V-neck t-shirt and a blue skirt with sneakers and walks out of the door. She floats downstairs and out the front door, she zooms towards the city to where the Rowdyruff's house is.

Meanwhile

Butch gets on his hands and does a hand stand with a couple of his team mates holding up his legs over a huge keg of beer. The crowd around him roots him of wildly as he drinks the beer upside down through the tap as it sprays into his mouth. When he drinks his fill they put him back right side up and he belches in triumph. Everyone around him celebrates by hooting and hollering "YEAH, MOTHERFUCKERS", he smiles wildly at the crowd and everyone around him starts dancing and bumping and grinding against each other. _"Underage drinking, unprotected sex and a whole lot of weird shit in between, I sure know how to throw a fucking party". _

Jack, the head of the football team comes up to him and puts him in a head lock "hey, dude Mark just challenged you to an arm wrestling contest".

Butch laughs "what is he, stupid?" He walks toward the dining room and sees Mark at the table, he grins at the other man "you ready to lose an arm?"

Mark flips him off "fuck you man; you don't even remember what the fuck you did to me last week do you?"

"Uhhhh" Butches drunken mind couldn't even remember what day it was today "should I?"

Mark loses it and grabs butch by the shirt pulling him in threateningly, as if he was about to punch the black haired teen "YOU SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU BASTARD".

"Oh yeah" Butch says, not at all surprised by his outburst "I probably did". He grins at Mark and pushes him forcefully away causing the other man to stumble backwards "and all you want is to arm wrestle, is that the best you could come up with, candy ass".

"WHAT?" Mark says outraged.

"You can have the bitch" Butch says "it was just sex for me anyway".

"YOU ASSHOLE" Mark charges at him and Butch steps back to avoid the others hit, he then grabs Mark by the neck, raises him a little, then slams him hard on the table, smashing his back against it.

"Well Mark" Butch says while his other team mate's chuckle "looks like even if I don't have powers, at least I'm not powerless". He laughs and gets up on the chair next to the table, he then stares down at Mark who is still writhing in pain on his back "if you're going to challenge me, fuck face, then how about you fucking win next time, or at least offer up a decent challenge". He jumps up and brings his elbow down on Marks mid section, which also causes the table to cave in. He laughs loudly and sloppily stands up, a little wobbly from the booze he drank previously "you guys can take it from here, this bitch bores me". The other players start punching and kicking him while he's down and butch grabs a bottle of Jack Daniels and stumbles out of the dining area. He moves through the crowd, taking the bottle to the head in big gulps. He then looks ahead of him and instantly gets agitated "whoa, whoa, whoa NO PUFFS ALLOWED".

Bubbles stares at him shocked, she didn't expect to actually see one of the Ruffs in this mess. Her plan was actually to simply float through the house and sneak upstairs to secretly search for Brick. She stutters a little seeing the drunken Butch teeter towards her "I…I'm not here to join the party or anything".

"I don't give a shit" Butch says in a cranky tone, he may have been having fun all this time, but the antidote x collar around his neck reminded him whose fault it was that the Rowdyruffs were powerless "BEAT IT BLONDIE".

Bubbles shrinks a little but holds her ground "look I'm here to…uh to", what could she tell him? She could say she was here to find Brick but that would bring on a host of new questions she simply wasn't ready to answer "look I'm not going to tattle to Blossom about the underage drinking in this party, but….." she tries not to falter in what she says next "it would however be in your best interest to be nice to me for once".

Butch looks at her with a cross between confusion and curiosity _"what's this chick's angle?" _He stares at her body and smiles "ok, you can come in, but under one condition".

Bubbles looks at him innocently "what condition?"

"Your boobs" Butch says grinning at her "I wanna see them".

Jack comes up behind him in a drunken stupor "what's going on over here?" He spots bubbles and smiles lustfully "Well hello, my little lovely".

Bubbles looks away from him "Hi Jack", she did not like the direction this was going.

Jack licks his lips and gives her a lazy smile "finally decided to take me up on my offer".

"Not even in your dreams Jack" Bubbles says agitated.

Butch chuckles "oooooh denied", he laughs even more after seeing Jack get a little pissed "don't worry, Bubbles is about to make your night right now". Butch looks back at Bubbles "well? Let's see them".

Bubbles blushes and adverts her eyes, she might as well get it over with now "fine" she lifts up the front of her shirt and pulls her bra down so that her boobs bounced right out.

"Dear lord" Jack drools and gets out his camera phone, taking a picture of her breasts.

Butch pulls a digital camera out of his pocket, taking a picture for himself "oh yeah, they should call you melons instead of bubbles".

"Ugh" Bubbles pulls her bra back on and her shirt back down covering herself "well?"

Butch walks away from her "yeah we're good for now"; he takes another gulp of the liquor and leaves Jack with Bubbles.

Jack grins at her and corners her "so you wanna go somewhere and show me the rest of your package?"

Bubbles pushes him to the side and ignores his perverted intentions "I'm not here to see you". She heads upstairs leaving a very pissed and rejected Jack standing by himself. She floats upstairs and looks down the hall, there are five rooms here _"just like a frat house". _She checks the first room and quickly closes it, two women were fingering each other in that one, she was afraid that if they saw her they might force her to join in. She then goes over to the second room, which was empty, she moves on to the third room and sees a leather clad woman whipping an older man. She sighs _"the level of depravity in this house has no bounds"._ She checks another room and her jaw hits the floor, there she sees boomer with a camcorder standing against the wall video tapping a young couple on the bed. Bubbles puts her hand to her mouth watching the man stand on the bed over his girlfriend and pee on her chest.

Boomer momentarily looks over at bubbles and casually addresses her "hey Bubbles", he continues to video tape the couple and walks around the bed with his cam poised at them.

"Boomer, what on earth are you?" Bubbles stops as her gag reflex gets the best of her.

Boomer doesn't look at her and continues to video tape as if what he was seeing was normal "I call this piece, one man, one woman, one bed".

"You're disgusting boomer" Bubbles says trying not to throw up, the man on the bed then turns around and hunches over so that his butt is directly over his girlfriends chest. Bubbles freaks out "WAIT".

Boomer looks over at her again "is there something you want?"

"Where's Brick?"Bubbles blurts out.

Boomer blinks at her for a moment "I don't know"; he continues filming as the guy tries to strain himself to take a dump on his girlfriend's chest "he left like a couple of hours ago".

"Ok thanks" Bubbles quickly runs out of the room and shuts the door behind her, she breaths a sigh of relief having gotten out of there on time. She zooms down the stairs and passes Jack on her way out the door.

Jack glares at her disappearing figure _"you think you're too good for me bitch, we'll see about that". _He goes back through the crowd to see which of his team mates were drunk enough to help him with his plan.

5 minutes later

Bubbles looks at her watch while strolling down the empty streets "10:00 pm", she sighs _"what a waste of time, and I still haven't found Brick". _She wondered just what was it that made her go on this wild goose chase in the first place. As she walks, she doesn't notice the large group of men following a good distance behind her.

Meanwhile, in a cheap hotel nearby

Brick puts on his pants and stands up from the bed he had previously occupied with his older female friend "so, as I was saying before you so pleasantly interrupted me, how many bags do you want?" he looks over at the dark blonde woman who lounges in bed watching him dress " I got five left".

The large breasted woman grins at him "I'll take all five", she then crawls over to him and drapes her naked body at the end of the bed "are you sure you can't stay a little longer?"

"Sorry babe" Brick puts on his red shirt and black leather jacket "I'm running late for my brothers party as is, I'll call you later though". He dips down to kiss her one last time before heading for the door "later". Brick closes the door behind him and smiles _"what a productive day, Sergio got his cut, I sold 100 bags, got another import coming in, received some new supplies for my meth lab, and still have just enough time to retrieve my special blend from it's special location. I'll even get the deposit for the bags I sold tomorrow morning, absolutely awesome". _He walks happily out into the empty streets, while whistling to himself.

Meanwhile back to bubbles

Bubbles strolls towards a dark alley, for some reason she simply didn't feel like going home right now, she turns a corner and only then realizes it leads to a dead end "oh". She notices that it's between an abandoned apartment building and an old warehouse "never noticed this place before".

"Hello my love"

She turns around and is instantly splashed with some kind of strange greasy substance. She teeters backwards and grimaces at the foul smelling stuff as it causes her clothing to stick to her body "w…what is this?"

"wow, you look even hotter wet" Jack walks out of the shadows along with around 4 other drunken men, he smiles watching her squeeze some of the stuff from her shirt "you'd be surprised what you can find in the Rowdyruffs basement. Turns out they still have stuff left over from their old man's experiments, like antidote x".

Bubbles looks shocked at him for a moment "w…what do you want?"

"Isn't that obvious" the other men around Jack gather towards Bubbles "that stuff makes you powerless doesn't it?"

"G…get away from me" Bubbles backs away from them, she sees a trash can lid and picks it up hitting one of the men with it. As soon as there's an opening she runs past the men and tries to move past Jack, but two men ambush her from behind and slam her to the floor. They then forcefully rip open her soaked shirt and tear off her bra "STOP IT…NOOOO".

"Hold her down boys" Jack approaches them as they shift her onto her back and hold her arms and legs down.

Brick walks down the street and sees the old abandoned apartment building; it was where he stashed some more of his drugs. He needed to stock up on some more of his own stuff before working on the new shipment from Sergio. He is about to enter it when he hears someone screaming in the alley next to the building. He halts in his actions and gets nervous _"oh what the fuck now?" _he slowly walks over to where the alley is and instantly gets a headache. He sees Jack and his football goons force bubbles to the ground and Jack rips off her panties. He grimaces as she lets out another high pitch scream _"what the hell is she screaming about? It's not like she's never had sex before, just lay back and take it bitch". _He looks around him, it wouldn't be long before someone overheard her and decides to call the police _"and yet again, pigtails would have been the sole reason that my stash would be compromised. I'm starting to get sick and tired of running into this chick". _He sighs, it couldn't be helped, he had to interfere "hey".

Jack at this point was positioning himself to enter her but stopped when he heard brick. He turns around and the other men look his way also like deer's in a headlight. Jack growls at Brick "look man, just walk away, this doesn't concern you".

"My brother's on your football team" Brick says casually walking up to them "therefore it is my concern". Brick looks over at Bubbles, who at this point is shaking like a leaf, he sighs and looks back at Jack "come on, this is just plain unsightly, even for you".

"This is none of your fucking business red" Jack yells at him as the other men let go of Bubbles. The blonde quickly moves away from them shivering.

Brick glares at him "it's on my turf, which makes it my business. Now get the fuck out of here you lowlifes".

Jack gets pissed "Fuck you", he throws a punch at brick, however the redhead steps to the side easily and jack falls over onto the floor.

"You guys are drunk" Brick says grinning at them, another man tries to punch him in the head. Brick grabs his arm and flips the larger male over his shoulder, slamming him head first onto the pavement. He stands up straight and looks up at them smugly "you dicks can barely stand much less fight". The other three men hesitate and he looks over at them "go home, you pansies, before I kick your ass". The other men rush out of there and exit the alley; the fourth man gets up slowly and limps away.

Jack gets even angrier "what is this? You fucking her or something?" he suddenly freezes as Brick presses the blade of his pocket knife up against his neck.

Brick looks at him seriously "LEAVE, NOW, before I slit your throat", He yanks jack and throws him down on the floor. Jack gets up and stumbles away. Brick watches the area for a moment, then slowly turns and looks at Bubbles, his eyes suddenly widen a bit while looking at her. Bubbles looked traumatized; she was shivering and holding herself. Her shirt was ripped apart and so was some of her skirt, her skin was wet and sticky from a combination of sweat and antidote x and one of her pigtails came loose. _"Shit"_ was all he could think as he looked at her sorry state, he walks towards her and she cringes away closing her eyes "don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you".

Bubbles still doesn't look at him, she couldn't stand having him see her like this. She covers her breasts with her arm and tries to pull down her skirt to cover her now exposed vage _"oh god, someone just shoot me now, this is so embarrassing". _Tears well up in her eyes and she keeps them closed willing the tears not to spill in front of Brick, she suddenly feels something warm being wrapped around her. She opens her eyes and notices that Brick has draped his jacket around her. She looks at him puzzled as he walks away from her and looks around at the streets.

"_All's clear, no ones up at this hour anyway" _ Brick sighs again for the hundredth time that night _"and my night was going so well up until now". _

"Thank you" Bubbles squeaks a little, having strained her voice from screaming, she sees him turn his head to look at her, _"he looks cranky", _she looks down a bit sadly, she didn't expect him to instantly be her prince charming but he could have at least smiled at her kindly.

"You really are stupid are you?" Brick says in a cranky way while approaching her again "coming out here at this hour dressed like that, you might as well put a "fuck me" sign on your back and paint a target on your ass". He kneels down in front of her "put the jacket on", Bubbles pushes her arms through the jacket sleeves. Brick zips up the front and helps her up, he then notices a pair of keys on the floor where she was. He picks them up and hands them to her "I'll get us a cab, just wait here", he walks out of the alley way and makes a phone call on his cell phone. There was a cab service that Sergio had recommended to him, one that would keep things discreet and private. After making the call, he leans against a wall and looks out onto the streets fuming a little to himself over his messed up night.

Bubbles stays where she is for a moment before slowly approaching him, she decides to take this quiet moment to ask him what she's been trying to ask him all night "um….Brick?"

Brick turns to look at her casually "yeah?"

Bubbles timidly looks up at him "why did you try to frame me earlier?" Brick doesn't really answer her, he just looks out at the streets, so she stands next to him and leans against the wall "Blossom thinks it was you who planted the drugs on me, and I happen to think she's right. It didn't really take me that long to figure it out, I just had to think back at the time you bumped into me".

After a long moment of silence, Brick grins a little to himself "you're not as dumb as I thought you were". He chuckles "I guess you've got me".

Bubbles frowns a little "that's not very nice".

"I didn't survive this long by being nice" Brick looks at his watch _"what's taking that cab so long?" _He thinks impatiently "if it makes you feel better, I didn't specifically target you, I just needed a scapegoat", he looks off out onto the streets again before continuing "to be honest I don't really have anything against you, I was in a bind so I used the closest person I could get my hands on".

"Even though it's our fault you and your brothers are powerless?" Bubbles asks.

"What? Are you feeling guilty all of a sudden?" Brick says "well don't be", Bubbles looks at him a little surprised. He ignores her and continues "you girls were just doing what you always do, saving the day from creeps like me. I was pissed by it and I'm probably still am, we're not going to suddenly become friends or anything. I guess we've just needed time to adjust, so right now, living this way has become the norm for us". It was true, the ruffs had resisted like crazy when the judgment was rendered and the collars were forced on them. There wasn't a single night where he hadn't dreamt of destroying the girls the minute his punishment was over and the collars were off. He wanted to kill everyone and destroy everything, that was 6 years ago and their tempers have died down since then. They blended into the crowd living normal lives,_ "Is this why the judge didn't lock them away? Taking the power away from us under the impression that perhaps we aren't that bad after all and all we needed was a little discipline, what a crock of shit. Having no powers does not mean that we can't do bad things"._

Bubbles suddenly stands in front of him smiling at him brightly "you know, that does make me feel better".

Brick stares at her for a moment, then flashes her a mocked fake smile, to make fun of hers "aren't you just a bowl of sunshine, making everything brighter with a smile".

"Yep" Bubbles says "it's what keeps me from being jaded, cynical and a heartless jerk, like you", Brick instantly frowns from that statement causing bubbles to giggle. She then closes the distance between them by pressing herself against his chest and resting her head on his shoulder "I'm glad I got to see you tonight Brick".

Brick's whole face turns red _"what the hell?!" _he puts his hands on her shoulders and gently pushes her away "Don't be weird". The cab finally comes and he walks away from her towards it "come on, I'm taking you home". They get into the cab and the vehicle drives off, brick looks out the window in thought _"I'm going to have to come back tomorrow night for the next batch, until then I'll have to go on Sergio's stuff". _His train of thought is suddenly interrupted when he feels a warm body press against his, he shrugs it off but after a moment it comes back. He turns his head and glares at the blonde head on his shoulder nodding off to sleep. Brick groans miserably, but then looks at her and his gaze softens _"she's been through a lot tonight; I guess it won't hurt to let her rest for a bit, till she gets home anyway". _He relaxes and his head also dip downward as the two ride the cab all the way to Bubbles house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The next day

Butch lays there unconscious in a puddle of his own puke; he can't really sense anything else around him. He was massively drunk last night, he doesn't even remember what happened after Jack disappeared from the party. Butch rolls onto his front and slowly opens his eyes, yet he squints as the light of the room hits him hard. He suddenly senses someone coming down the stairs and turns his head towards that figure "hmmm, wha…?"

"Morning sleepy head" Brick steps over him and heads to the kitchen he brews a cup of coffee and puts it on the table while butch crawls onto a chair in the dining room. He looks over at Butch and chuckles "wow, you must have been hammered". He sips his coffee and looks at the carnage that use to be the living room, there were a few people still there passed out in various points in the room. There was a naked teenage girl draped upside down on their couch with a penis drawn on her stomach. Five other people laying around on the floor some were groaning others were just plain unconscious. There were beer cans and empty glass bottle everywhere, there was 3 beer kegs spread out. 2 were in the hallway and one was on the dining room table. Brick goes to make a second cup, and then brings it to Butch, he touches it against butch's cheek causing the other male to freak out and almost fall over his chair. Brick laughs and rests the cup on the table in front of him "quite the party last night, I'm almost sorry I missed it".

Butch frowns at him trying to open his eyes fully but can't "shit, ugh… what time is it?"

"8 am" Brick says casually and notices someone else coming down the stairs, he sees boomer walking down fully dressed in black with black leather pants, he is leading a goat on a leash down the stairs. Brick quirks an eyebrow seeing that the goat has a saddle on its back.

Butch sips the coffee given to him allowing the hot liquid to run down his throat, he begins to sober up and ignores boomer as he leads the goat into the kitchen and goes for the frozen waffles in the freezer "damn, that's barely enough time to sober up".

Brick stares at boomer as the blonde quietly makes breakfast for him and his new little friend "anyway", he turns his attention back to Butch "was Jack at your party last night?"

Butch yawns "yeah, I invited him and a couple of others from the team, why?"

Brick is about to speak again when boomer brings his goat friend to the dining room and places a plate of newly toasted waffles on the table. Brick ignores him for now to try to focus on his conversation with butch "Just curious, I ran into him last night out in the streets dowtown, he had 4 other guys with him".

Butch quirks an eyebrow "seriously? He said he was going straight home, and that's in the suburbs, the opposite direction. So what was he doing downtown?"

Brick looks over at him seriously "he tried to rape Bubbles"; he takes a seat next to Boomer who feeds the waffles to the goat. The goat is sitting in another chair right next to the blond. Brick gets agitated at Boomer "you're going to make me ask, are you?"

Boomer looks back at him blankly "ask what?" he feeds the goat another waffle.

"OK FINE" Brick says crankily "what's with the goat?"

Boomer pets the goat "she's got a hang over from last night, her tongue needed a break, so I gave her some beer to get the taste of vagina out of her mouth".

Brick grimaces, he really didn't want to know the details of boomer's night "why is she eating waffles at the table?"

Boomer smiles at brick "we don't have pancakes".

"Of course, how stupid of me" Brick says sarcastically, he decides to go back to butch before boomer gives him an unwanted headache.

Butch was preoccupied with his cup of coffee to even pay attention to the conversation between them. Then it finally hits him "wait, Jack tried to rape Bubbles?"

"Yep" Brick says sipping on his coffee.

Butch chuckles "seriously, he tried to rape a super hero? That's ridiculous, what did he do it with? A Jack hammer?"

"No with antidote x" Brick says and Butch instantly stops laughing and the both of them turned serious.

"Is that all he got his hands on?"Butch says a bit concerned.

"Not sure" Brick says "but I'd keep an eye on him from now on, the guy's out of control, it'll be a problem if he got his hands on Chemical x too". Their conversation is interrupted when the goat barfs up the waffles on the table. Brick gets up and glares at boomer "DAMMIT BOOMER".

"I'm sorry" Boomer says petting the goat on the back, as the poor creature continues to wretch all over the table "perhaps I should have given her pop tarts".

At the powerpuffs house

Bubbles is in the shower, allowing the water to wash over her entire body, she washed off the antidote x the night before and was able to not wake up her other sisters. She thanked god that they were old enough to have their own separate rooms; she would have never been able to hide any of this from her sisters without the privacy. As she washes the shampoo out of her hair, she smiles and hums a little to herself, she finally understood the sensations and feelings she has been having lately. She smiles to herself, she was in love and with Brick of all people, she couldn't believe it. She slept with his jacket all night long and when the morning came she breathed in his scent. Her body reacted in a way that it never had before. She finishes her shower and dries herself in her room keeping her wet hair wrapped in the towel on her head. She sits at her vanity and looks at herself in the mirror; she then picks up her blow dryer to dry her hair. Afterwards she brushes her hair, today she needed to wear the cutest clothes, the most flattering hair style and very little makeup to show off her natural beauty. From this day forward she was going to try to win the heart of her man, starting with a conversation starter. She looks back at bricks jacket which she hung up behind the door _"My conversation starter", _it's an excuse to get close to him _"perfect"._ She gets dressed and grabs the Jacket, then she looks out of her bedroom door to see if her sisters were close by. She really didn't want them to see the jacket otherwise they might question where she has been last night.

Bubbles floats downstairs and notices Buttercup and Blossom sitting at the kitchen table for breakfast, she puts the jacket behind her back and sticks her head out to look at them "Morning girls".

Blossom is the first to notice but quirks an eyebrow at her "oh hey Bubbles".

"Morning Bubblehead" Buttercup says munching on some toast.

"Well see you all at school" Bubbles zooms out the front door before her sisters could address her.

Buttercup looks at the door Bubbles just exited out of "what's that about?"

Blossom munches on her cereal "well she does have cheerleading practice in about half an hour". She then looks over at the door also concerned "still, when she goes with us it only take 1 minute to get there, so what's the rush?"

At Pokey Oaks high school

Butch, Boomer and Brick walk into the school and separate to go find their friends. Brick heads for his locker and opens it, inside the door of the locker there's a small mirror. He scopes himself out for a moment before taking out his math book. He closes the locker door and nearly jumps out of his skin as he sees a particular blond smiling back at him "oh shit".

"Hi" Bubbles says smiling brightly at him, she let her hair down in curls framing her face and she had pink lip gloss on.

Brick blinks at her for a moment, she usually comes in with her sisters and she never approaches him, at least not like this "uh…hey". They look at each other for a while and brick becomes rather uncomfortable "can I help you?"

"Um…..you….had something yesterday" Bubbles blushes, she rehearsed this time and time again in her head but couldn't understand why she couldn't get it out now. Then she looks at the jacket she was holding "oh…um you forgot this", she holds out the jacket in front of him.

Brick instantly grins and takes the jacket from her "oh yeah, I forgot about this, thanks". He puts the jacket back in his locker "so how you feeling pigtails?"

"Fine actually" Bubbles says flipping her hair to the side.

Brick totally doesn't notice "you sure? Last night was pretty rough".

"Yeah" Bubbles says, then looks him right in the eyes "thanks to you". She leans in a little but doesn't touch him, she addresses him flirtatiously "I'm still thinking of a way to properly thank you for saving me last night".

Brick looks at her for a moment in a bit of confusion but quickly recovers "uh…right, well I take cash, credit or check". Bubbles giggles and brick smirks at her "but if you really want to thank me, pretend you never saw me, last night never happened, deal?"

Bubbles nods enthusiastically "deal".

"Cool" Brick says "anyway gotta run", he goes off to his next class.

"Bye" Bubbles waves to him happily, she then turns around and squeals in excitement "he thinks I'm cool", She nearly skips on to the gymnasium for cheerleading practice.

An hour later

Boomer is in the auditorium holding his latest script in his hand; his actors stand off to the side on the stage and wait for his direction. He holds his chin and looks at the actors "someone's missing".

Suddenly Buttercup comes zooming in through the door "hey guys sorry I'm late".

Boomer looks over at her "your punishment is to be the star of my play". Everyone, including Buttercup all stand still, truth was no one seemed right for the lead; the level of anger and emotion was simply too much for them to handle.

Buttercup quirks an eyebrow at him "but I'm part of the stage crew".

"Not anymore" Boomer says with the same gentle monotone as he says everything else "now you're the star of my play". He looks at the stage curtains before gazing blankly back at her "besides, you're not that good at raising curtains; a dog could do a better job".

"Eat my ass, blue boy" Buttercup says insulted.

"Not in public" Boomer says with a blush, the actors behind him chuckle "but feel free to come see me after rehearsal".

"You know what freak" Buttercup gets agitated and begins to walk away "I'm out of here, good luck with the play, jerk".

"Wait" Boomer says and buttercup slows down a little but is still moving "Buttercup wait".

The raven haired teen turns to him "what?"

Boomer turns to the other actors "give me 5 minutes everyone, I'll be right back". The other students simply separate, doing their own thing. Boomer walks over to buttercup and the two of them walk to the door out of ear shot of everyone else.

"I'm not doing your stupid play boomer" Buttercup says glaring at him.

Boomer's blank gentle demeanor doesn't change as he gazes into her eyes "please stay, I want you there and I think you're perfect for the play".

"I don't even know how to act" Buttercup says, blushing a little from the attention.

"Just be yourself" Boomer says, he takes her hand in his and holds it "read the script, tell me what you think of it, we'll rehearse a few lines today".

Buttercup feels her resolve breaking, what was it about his eyes that trapped her every time he looks at her? "Jeez, Boomer …I…I don't know, how do you even know I'm going to be any good?"

"Because it's spring time" Boomer smiles at her.

"So?" Buttercup says confused.

"Buttercups flower in the spring" Boomer says closing the distance between them and staring deeper into her eyes "perhaps I'll get to watch you blossom before me, like the lovely flower that you are".

Buttercups entire face turns bright red but boomers gaze keeps her anchored "how can you say things like that and still keep a straight face?" she looks away for a moment "it's embarrassing".

"Sorry" Boomer says grinning at her.

"Fine, I'll read your script and we'll see what happens from there" buttercup separates from him and walks back to the stage, Boomer follows her so that the rehearsal go as scheduled.

Boy's locker room

Butch enters the locker room and is instantly bombarded by his fellow team mates who all clamored at the entrance way, "what's going on?"

Elroy, their line backer looks at him worry "Dude don't go in there".

"Why?" Butch says trying to work his way through the crowd.

"It's Jack" Elroy says putting a hand on Butches shoulder "he's fucking flipped; I think he's mad about one of the cheerleaders".

In light of what Brick told him, he knew exactly who that cheerleader was. Butch reassures Elroy with a nod and walks cautiously further into the locker room. He then sees Jack punching one of the lockers and venting out by kicking and knocking over everything. He could see why the others looked scared of their leader, the guy was definitely having a Neanderthal moment and for once he actually made butch look like the dignified one. Butch leans against a locker and looks at the man "dude, what's going on here?"

Jack turns to him and for the first time Butch sees the slightly swollen eye colored black and blue "THAT BITCH, THINKS SHE'S TOO GOOD FOR ME".

Butch quirks an eyebrow at him "who?"

"WHO THE FUCK ELSE? BUBBLES" Jack glares at him "and your brother is fucking her".

Butch rolls his eyes "trust me, if that were true I would know about it".

"YOU DO KNOW ABOUT IT", Jack stares at him and approaches him "and you're hiding it from me are you?"

"There's nothing to hide" Butch says starting to lose his cool.

Jack gets in his face and stares him down almost nose to nose "I get what's going on here, you're defending your brother? You're picking him over this team? What? Are the two of you sharing her? HM? Are you two double dipping the bitch?"

Butches expression turns dangerous as he glares back at him "I think you need to calm down", it wasn't a statement or a suggestion, it was a warning, someone is about to get dropped today and it wasn't Butch.

The two stare each other down until the coach enters the room and breaks them up "whoa, whoa, whoa save that energy for tomorrow's game, we should be fighting the opposing team, not each other". He then looks around "what the fuck? Did a hurricane pass through here?" He then looks at Butch and Jack "guys what's the deal here?"

Butch grins at him "nothing coach, Jack here just had a little accident, didn't you Jack?"

Jack doesn't say anything; he angrily walks past Butch, but not before stopping and glaring at him "this isn't over".

Butch glares back at him "you're right, it's not".

As the coach leaves to get the plans for the day, Kevin, another team mate, goes up to Butch and slaps him on the back "dude, you alright? I thought you two were going to throw down for a minute there".

"Not unless he wants to be carried away on a stretcher", Butch says

"The guys fucking mental" another team mate says "yo Butch, when are you taking over?"

Butch quirks an eyebrow at him "what?"

Kevin looks around to make sure Jack isn't coming back through the door "look, me and the guys have been talking and lets face it, with Jack acting like this our team ain't looking good. We need a new leader; we decided that it should be you".

Butch was a bit shocked, then again now that he thinks about it, he probably shouldn't have been. He could memorize the play by plays a lot faster then Jack could and was a lot more reliable towards the team. At one point or another there were times where he was even known as Jacks second in command whenever the leader was absent or late to practice. Butch grins at the rest of them "well since Jack's on a collision course straight to the nut house, I guess we are in need of some new direction". He opens his locker and takes out his gear "I think I'll have a chat with the coach after practice". He high fives a couple of them and they continue to change for football practice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Detention

Brick, Boomer and Butch sit at their usual table at lunch period; they were in the midst of a serious conversation. Well ….two of them anyway, Boomer was preoccupied with the intricate and innovative design of the spork "art truly does come in many forms".

Brick grins at him "having fun?" Boomer nods to him and brick decides not to even bother with him. Brick moves around globs of mashed potatoes on his tray "so you think Jack got his hands on some Chemical X?"

Butch nods while munching on his burger "you should have seen him, he went total ape shit, it was totally random. I almost had to kick his ass".

"Where is he now?" Brick says "I usually have woodshop with him, he didn't show up".

"Don't know" Butch says "he kind of bailed after his whole freak show moment".

Boomer's attention is drawn from his precious spork and he looks up at Buttercup who passes by with his tray. He doesn't smile or even react in a surprised way, with the same plain expression he calls out to her "HEY BUTTERCUP". His other two brother look at him taken back by his outburst, he ignores them and continues "BUTTERCUP, I HAVE A PACKAGE TO GIVE YOU LATER, IF I DON'T SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL THEN I'LL JUST COME BY YOUR HOUSE LATER AND SLIP MY PACKAGE THROUGH YOUR BACKDOOR", within seconds an apple bounces off his head and cringes from the sudden pain.

Everyone in the cafeteria laughs hysterically; Buttercup is completely red in the face "ugh, SHUT THE FUCK UP STUPID".

Butch laughs uncontrollably while watching Boomer pout "that's fucking hilarious". He looks over at Blossom who is sitting at the table Buttercup returns to, frowning at the scene "HEY BLOSSOM, HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU A PEARL NECKLACE FOR VALENTINES DAY?"

Everyone laughs even louder and Blossom gets agitated "eww, what's wrong with you Butch? That's gross".

Brick chuckles "that's not what she said last night, aye Butch?" the two chuckles like crazy. Blossom has now had enough of their taunting; she takes her sandwich and launches it right at Butch.

The sandwich slaps butch right in the face, for a while time stands still and everyone stops laughing. Blossom is the only who has ever challenged one of the toughest guys in school. Blossom glares at him "take that jerk", she then realizes her mistake and her smug smile disappears. Butch takes the sandwich off his face and grins at her wicked and blossom's eyes widen "butch….no…wait, I take it back".

Brick smirks at her "the damage is done blossom", he and butch pick up some food from their trays "now deal with the consequences".

Butch laughs like a maniac "FOOD FIGHT", and with that all hell breaks loose as everyone starts throwing food at one another. Food was flying everywhere, in all directions as every student in the room engages in the food battle. Butch picks up a slice of chocolate cake and flings it at blossom; it hits her chest causing her to cry out in shock.

"MY SHIRT" Blossom fumes at him and fly's over with a container of macaroni salad and dumps it on his head. He grabs her hands and slips on some spaghetti, falling backwards; he accidently pulls her with him. She accidently slams her face against his and the two lock lips for a moment before separating, she looks at him blushing furiously "y…you did that on purpose".

"And you're still on top of me" Butch says smirking "you want me that badly?"

"Ugh, just SHUT UP" Blossom picks up a random open carton of milk and sits up so that she is straddling his hips "get over yourself" she pour the milk on his head.

"BLOSSOM UTONIUM".

Blossom looks up and stares at the now shocked principal standing in front of her, she was so preoccupied with Butch she didn't even notice that not only did the principal walk in to break up the food fight. Her eyes widen as the principal sees her straddle Butch with an empty container of milk in her hand "oh…Principal Rayman, w…when did you get here?" he stares at her and blinks; she immediately floats off of Butch "this isn't what it looks like".

"Really?" the principal says "so you're not on top of Mr. Jojo and dumping milk on him".

Blossom grins at him nervously "well….ok it is what it looks like, but he started first".

"And that is why you have to be the responsible one to stop it" the Principal says "you are the student body president, it's important for you to be an example for the other students".

"But…but sir I…." Blossom stutters nervously.

"No buts' blossom" the principal says "you know the rules; I'll have to give you one days detention".

"Yeah blossom" Butch says getting up from the floor and dusting himself off "being the president doesn't make you above the rules", he chuckles as she glares at him.

"You too butch" The principal says "this entire fight was your doing in the first place. You get 3 days detention".

"Awwww bullshit" Butch curses and blossom smirks.

"Make that 4 days for swearing" the principal says walking away from them "come on you two, **March**".

Blossom sighs and Butch frowns a bit as they follow him to detention hall, Bubbles comes into the cafeteria, having been in the bathroom all this time trying to doll herself up for Brick to notice her. She then notices the mess in the room and everyone, including Brick and Boomer, filing out the door "what did I miss?"

After School

Blossom sits in her chair in the detention hall and sighs "why is it that every time I run into you or your brothers, my day turns to shit?"

Butch was sitting in the back of the room smiling "whoa…..someone is being a bad girl today, never figured you for the type who swears".

"Shut up" Blossom says miserable "it's your entire fault we're here in the first place".

"Actually" Butch says getting up from his seat "you were the one that attacked me first".

"You were the one who provoked me" Blossom retaliates.

Butch sits right next to her, smiling "but you are still the one who attacked me first".

"Throwing a tuna sandwich at you is not an attack" Blossom suddenly gets up, grabs Butch and slams him on his back on the table "**this** is an attack, now get away from me". She moves to another seat as butch gets up from the table "you three have been thorns in my side since you started going to school here".

"Riddle me this" Butch says sitting on the desk she had moved away from "what exactly have we done to you since we came here?"

"You're kidding right?" Blossom says "you're a bully, who thinks he's god's gift to women, Brick is a drug dealer and boomer video tapes girls taking a dump in the ladies room".

Butch blinks at her a bit shocked "Bricks a drug dealer?" he then smirks "cool, I wonder if I can score some?"

"Oh please Butch" Blossom glares at him "don't pretend that you and boomer don't know".

"Chick if I knew, I would have gotten me some a long time ago" Butch says glaring back.

"Oh whatever" Blossom says looking away from him at the window; they sit there for a while in silence, not really wanting to talk to each other. She then looks back at him, no longer glaring at him, but staring at him with a curious look "you really didn't know he was selling drugs?"

"Nope" Butch says, cleaning the dirt from his finger nails "I told you, I would have been in on that shit from the ground up".

"Why would he hide that from you?" Blossom inquires "I thought you guys were together on everything".

"Well yeah" Butch says "but not all the time, we do have different interests, just like you and the girls". He slides off the desk quietly and strolls over to her "we're individuals after all". He sits down next to her again and touches the ends of her hair "now about your attraction to bad boys"; he gives the end of her hair a kiss.

Blossoms eyes widen and she blushes, backing away from him" W…what are you doing?"

Butch smiles and puts his hand on her chin, drawing her face to him "giving you what you want". He leans in and plants a soft kiss on her own lips.

Blossom's eyes widened as she finds herself actually liking it, she then panics and pushes him away from her "don't touch me Butch".

Butch grins "you know, it's ok to like kissing, especially if it's from me".

Blossoms face turns red and she turns from him "I would never associate myself with the likes of you".

Butch frowns at her and instantly loses interest "right, sorry your highness, should have known a princess like you would be too good for a commoner like me".

"As long as you understand your place" Blossom says smirking, the two glare at each other angrily and Butch gets up.

"Fuck you bitch" Butch angrily walks back to his seat.

"And you never will" Blossom says, the two sit there separately, in silence for the rest of their punishment.

Later that night

"How did I end up here?" Bubbles says, after blossom came home from her punishment, the girls decided to do some patrolling in the city. For some reason bubbles ended up at the Rowdyruff house, standing at the side of it. She looks up and sees the windows where the bedrooms are and blushes _"no way, I'm so not doing it, only creepy stalkers would do something like that"_. She floats up and fly's a little away from the house but then stops _"although, I have been just a little curious about what he looks like with his shirt off". _She then shakes her head vigorously "_what am I thinking? That's a total invasion of privacy". _She then floats back to the floor and dashes towards the bedroom windows "_if the tables were turned, I bet he would do this in a heart beat, I mean butch saw my boobs for crying out loud, they owe me a peak"._ She continues to rationalize her actions as she floats up to the window, she peaks in and sees her target "bingo". Brick is lying on his back in bed reading a porno magazine; he lifts his pajamas top and sticks his hand in his pants. Bubbles eyes widen "_oh my gosh, is he really going to…..no I sooo should not be watching this". _He doesn't do what she thought he was going to do and instead scratches his inner thigh, "_oh, false alarm, too bad though". _She giggles and continues to watch him _"he's so hot". _

"Bubbles?"

The blond looks down and sees Boomer on the ground looking up at her curiously "uh oh".

Boomer tilts his head "what are you doing?"

"Uh nothing" Bubbles says nervously and floats down to him "I was just…uh…I ".

Boomer grins wickedly at her "are you here for brick again?"

In a panic bubbles ambushes him onto the floor on his back and covers his mouth with her hand "shush, no one can know I'm here boomer". The other blond struggles against her, Bubbles then looks at him sternly "ok look, I'll give you buttercups phone number if you will pretend you never saw me here". Boomer blinks at her and blushes, bubbles smirks at him and let's go of his mouth "yes I know your crushing on buttercup, anyone who even pays attention to you can tell that". She floats and stands him upright "so how about you be a good boy and let's keep this to ourselves".

As she floats away, boomer frowns at her "what about the number?"

"Added security" bubbles smiles at him "to make sure you don't talk".

"Smart" Boomer says blinking at her as she floats away, flying home. He stands there for a while wondering if she really will give him Buttercups number, he then goes inside the house.

Butch sees Boomer walk in through the door and looks at him "hey, where have you been?"

Boomer looks at him and blinks "outside talking to bubbles".

Butch quirks an eyebrow "Bubbles? What was she doing here?"

Boomer stops in his tracks _"uh oh, I'm not supposed to tell anyone she was peeping on Brick". _He then grins at him deciding to keep his promise in the best way he can "Bubbles was **not **floating by Bricks bedroom window scoping his bode. She does **not **have a crush on him". He walks away proud of himself that he did **not **reveal her secret, "all is safe".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Just a little crush

"Bubbles is crushing on you" Butch says giving Brick an amused look from across the table as the brothers have breakfast. Last night Boomer had practically yet stupidly told him about Bubbles "the peeping tom", he didn't really get to tease Brick on it before, so he's making up for it today. "She was peeping on you last night", Butch breaks off into laughter.

Brick rolls his eyes at his brother "she's not crushing on me; we were barely ever around each other".

"Then how do you explain last night" Butch says.

"It's boomer" Brick says sipping on his coffee "he thinks that the bar code at the side of a frosted flakes cereal box is a phone number to call Tony the Tiger. Do you really think I'm going to listen to that doofus? Bubbles was probably passing by our house on the way home from patrol, the girls do it every night". He finishes his coffee and gets up "by the way, where is our idiotic brother anyway?"

"He took off early" Butch grinned standing up also "said something about getting started on rehearsal on that play". He then walks over to the living room and grabs his bag "dude, as dumb as Boomer is, I think he might be on to something, Bubbles did come looking for you the night we had that party".

Brick takes his coffee mug into the kitchen and puts it in the sink "for what?"

"Didn't say" Butch says "she seemed desperate to get in the house though; she showed me her boobs and everything". Butch gets a little excited just talking about it and takes his phone out of his pants pocket "I took pictures on my camera phone, wanna see?"

"Not interested" Brick says and grabs his hat from the coat rakes "I prefer more mature women; these high school bitches pale in comparison to the real women I date". He heads towards the door "so get that idea out of your head, Bubbles does not have a crush on me".

4 hours later

"_All day…..this chick has been following me all day" _Brick sits in the back of sex education class and sighs as Bubbles glances his way from 2 tables down. He ignored her at first but it didn't help that she was in almost every class that he was in. She sat across from him or behind him in each and every one. She passed by him in the lunch room and sat somewhere close so she could gaze at him and now she was staring at him. Every time he looked her way she would blush and turn away _"I know you're watching me air head", _he thinks while rolling his eyes. He looks over at the teacher and grins; he had an "appointment" with her today after class _"thank god for sexy teachers, she is so hot"._

The black haired, big breasted woman saunters into the class room almost like a super model and all the boys in the class instantly pay attention in class especially Brick. Ms. Maxim has her hair up in a bun and is wearing a blue business suit. She writes the lesson plan on the board and all the guys there get a good look at her butt which makes a lot of the girls there frown. She flashes her students a lipstick smile and looks out at her students with blue eyes "ok class, today we will be breaking you guys up in groups of two". She breaks out a big box of interactive baby dolls and a few baby accessories like diapers, little cribs and baby pouches for them to carry the baby dolls in "you guys are going to be the proud parents of a 5 pound baby. So how about we choose our partners now".

Before brick could even blink, he turns to see Bubbles sitting next to him; he jumps and then glares at her "you gotta stop doing that".

Bubbles beams a smile at him "sorry, didn't mean to startle you again", the straps of her top casually slip past her shoulder and she glances at him flirtatiously.

Brick's eyes widen and he instantly blushes _"no fucking way, is she really flirting with me?" _He looks away from her blue eyed gaze for a moment to control the sudden thump of his heart "uh so I take it that you want to be my partner in this".

"Oh no" Bubbles says coyly "whatever gave you that idea?"

Brick quirks an eyebrow at her _"subtlety is not this chicks strong suit" _He looks ahead of him at the hot teacher copying on the board the names of the people in groups "you good with kids?"

"I'm great with kids" Bubbles says happily.

Brick then smiles at her in a flirty manner, perhaps there could be a benefit to having her crush on him after all _"let's see if I can work this to my advantage". _He touches her hand gently "then maybe I can leave the doll with you for the entire project. I'm not very good with kids at all, so I will most likely get an F in this project. However if you could possibly take the helm on this one then we can both pass".

Bubbles giggles and takes his hand entwining her fingers with his "or you could do your share of the project and I won't have to tell Ms. Maxim that you were trying to push it all on me to do by myself. Soooo…" She scoots closer to him and gently grips his chin with her other hand "how about we work together to take care of **our **love child".

Brick pulls away from her instantly and backs away from her blushing "geez bubbles, you mind not doing that in public?"

Bubbles grins at him "that's ok, we can do whatever you want in private".

"knock it off" Brick says a bit flustered _"this would have been so much easier if she was stupid like boomer, at least I would have had fun taking advantage of her". _

Ms. Maxim takes out the first doll "ok guys, these dolls have internal sensors that go off if the baby is being mistreated. It also has an internal monitor that is able to keep a record of almost everything that you do to it. Now everyone, single file, come on up and get your babies". Everyone comes up to the teacher's desk to get their babies.

Brick takes this opportunity "I'll get our doll"; he gets up and goes over to the teacher's desk. She smiles at him and gives him a doll "thanks". 

Ms. Maxim smiles even wider "If you don't mind Mr. Jojo, I would still like to talk with you after class about your grades".

"Of course" Brick says smiling and going back to his seat _"I'm so going to wreck that ass"._

After class

The bell rings and everyone starts to file out of the room except Brick and Ms. Maxim. Bubbles carries the baby doll with her as she approaches Brick "how about I come by your place tomorrow and drop off little Brick Jr.?"

"Brick Jr.?" Brick frowns at her "you named it brick Jr.?" Bubbles nod her head happily. Brick pinches the bridge of his nose "uh yeah sure whatever's cool with you".

Bubbles smiles "see you tomorrow" She happily floats out the door with her doll, leaving Brick and Ms. Maxim alone in the classroom.

Ms Maxim walks to the back of the room, locks the door and pulls down the blinds on the windows, she then locks the front door for good measure " that's so cute, I think Ms. Utoniums got a little crush on you". She releases her hair from its bun and it cascades down her back and around her shoulders, she then takes off her suit top "I guess that's to be expected, you are quite impressive".

"And you flatter me" Brick says reaching into his back pack, he pulls out a zip lock baggy of cocaine "you sure you only want one bag?"

Ms. Maxim ambushes him a little and pushes him back onto her desk "give me two, one to snort off your body and one to take home with me". She climbs on top of him and the two share a passionate kiss.

Brick grins breaking the kiss "the customer is always right".

Meanwhile

Boomer stands in front of his actors dressed in all black with a black French cap on his head. He looked like he walked straight out of a black and white noir movie, one would almost expect him to speak French and smoke one of those thin cigarettes. He is wearing shades even though he's indoors and looks at all of them disapprovingly "where is my Diva? Have any of you seen her? We can not have a rehearsal without her". He rubs his temple and looks at the musicians at the side of the stage "you over there play something for me". His face continues to take on a stony, expressionless, look as he listens to them play their instruments "yes, your music makes me smile….internally". Suddenly Buttercup walks in and rushes over to Boomer, the blond turns and looks over at her "finally, my Diva has finally arrived".

"Wow" Buttercup says looking at his outfit "what's with the "French hippie" look?"

"I was feeling black today" Boomer says casually, he then holds out his hand to her "Come my diva, I wish to see you emote today".

"What?" Buttercup says confused "I was emoting, I'm always emoting".

"Yes, but this time I think you should emote more like yourself" Boomer says while handing her the script "I require you to be an angry bitch, so I guess all you have to do is be yourse…." Boomer is interrupted when Buttercup punches him in the head.

Buttercup glares at him as he vigorously rubs his head trying to get rid of the pain "let's just get this over with dickhead".

"Ri…Right" Boomer says as the dizziness from the punch goes away "geez are you trying to give me a concussion?"

Buttercup walks past him and onto the stage "not like I would damage anything you would actually use".

The other actors laugh as boomer glares at her back "QUIET FELLOW THESPIANS ", He takes off his shades and looks at all of them "alright, we are going over the kissing scene today, Fred, Buttercup places please". Everyone scatters and goes their separate positions while Fred, the brunette teen male, wearing a white t-shirt and jeans and Buttercup occupy center stage. Boomer sits on a chair "ok you two, make me feel the magic, remember Buttercup, you're angry because Fred cheated on you".

Buttercup puts the script on the prop table on the side of them and approaches Fred acting in anger "you've got some nerve coming here".

"Look if you'll just let me explain" Fred acts back and approaches her "she meant nothing to me; you're the one I …"

"SHUT UP" Buttercup yells "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU, I HATE YOU!" She storms away from him but he grabs her arm "LET GO OF ME, YOU BASTARD".

"NO" Fred says "I can't, I won't", he pulls her towards him and looks her in the eyes "you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will never let you go again". He leans over and plants a kiss on her lips, she tries to pull away, but Fred holds onto her and forces her to accept the kiss.

"CUT" Boomer says getting up "my god man, you are kissing the love of your life, not your damn mother". He walks up and onto the stage, then approaches them "where's the passion? Where's the raw sexual tension?"

"Where's the duct tape for your mouth?" Buttercup chimes in, earning more laughter from the other actors.

Boomer frowns at her "must you?" He looks back at Fred "you have to embrace her like she's the center of the universe; you have to kiss her like it's the last kiss you will ever share on this planet". The women in the group oooh and awww at his romantic speech. He puts his hands on Fred's shoulders "I want you to explore her mouth, hold her body as if you think she's going to float away, show her what years of sexual repression and self control has done to you".

Fred blushes then grins at boomer flirtatiously; all the other actors around them chuckle quietly. For some reason Boomer was the only one there that could not tell Fred was gay. Fred leans toward Boomer and gazes into his eyes "would you mind showing me?"

Boomer grins at him back, and also leans closer to him "of course"; He suddenly turns around to Buttercup and wraps his arms around "you should do it like this". He leans in towards her and presses his lips against hers, Buttercup's eyes widen and she struggles a little, but slowly melts into the kiss. Heat radiated through her body as he explores her mouth, his tongue entangle and wrestles against her. He pulls her in closer and presses her against his body, after what seemed like forever he separates from her and looks back at Fred "now I want you to kiss like that".

"I love you" Fred says gazing at him passionately.

"Fantastic" Boomer says "that's exactly the passion this scene needs", he turns back to a still dazed buttercup and caresses her chin "you my dear are doing great, keep up the good work".

"Uh…wha…guh" Buttercup stutters while she is red in the face "s…sure".

Boomer walks off the stage and sits back down grinning at Buttercup "alright and action".

Buttercup looks at Fred blankly and notices Fred glancing lovingly at Boomer. The Raven haired teen stifles a chuckle and leans into Fred whisper in his ear "just pretend I am boomer".

Fred suddenly pulls her close to his body and looks passionately into her eyes "you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will never let you go again"; he gives her the most passionate kiss he has ever done before. He breaks away from her and she looks at him shocked, if he did that to her what he would have done to Boomer.

"YES" Boomer says excitedly "I no longer feel black anymore, NOW I AM FIREY HOT RED, with a hint of yellow cause I have to go to the bathroom. 10 MINUTE BREAK, then we will move onto the next scene".

Fred watches his ass as boomer walks away to the restroom "you are so lucky Buttercup". He then turns to the green puff "but the minute he turns bi-curious, he's mine".

Buttercup laughs and also looks over at Boomer's butt, _"not bad for an idiot"._

Back at bricks sex Ed class

Ms. Maxim cries out as brick slams into her from behind, things have gotten out of control after she snorted 3 lines of cocaine off Bricks chest. Now here they were, Ms Maxim, kneeled over her desk resting on her hands with her skirt pooled around her ankles. She pushes against his cock "Ah….gods…yes harder".

Brick growls and grabs the back of her head by the hair, he leans forward and whispers in her ear "beg for it bitch".

Ms. Maxim cries out as another jolt of pleasure rushed through her body "please big red, fuck me hard, god make me want it baby".

Brick grins and slams Ms. Maxim up against the blackboard "I love it when you call me that"; he continues to fuck the mess out of her.

Outside the school building

Bubbles smiles at the little baby doll in her arms walks out of the school building towards her other Blossom as she begins to float. She then feels that her back pack is a little light, she opens it up and looks inside to see if anything's missing. She looks over at Blossom "will you hold my baby for me, Blossom?"

Blossom floats back down to stand next to her "sure thing", she takes the doll from Bubbles and holds it "did you forget something?"

Bubbles nods while searching her bag "I think I left my science textbook in Sex Ed". She looks inside her bag and sighs "if it's not one thing it's another, I'll be back", bubbles floats back into the school.

Back at sex Ed Class

The teacher's desk rocks rapidly back and forth as Ms Maxim rides Bricks cock nearing her completion, Brick moans loudly and Ms Maxim chuckles and puts her hand to his mouth "shh, someone's going to hear you". Brick gives her a lustful look and rams up inside of her rolling his hips, this drives the older woman crazy "ahh god, I'm close, I'm going to…", brick also groans and he arches his back up raising his hips even more. The two ride that wave to passion closer and closer until…

Back out in the Hallway

Bubbles walks down the hall to where the sex Ed class is, she then hears something from inside the classroom and smiles a little "oh Ms. Maxim, must still be in". She goes up to the door and opens it, her eyes suddenly widen and her face distorts to a look of utter shock "OH MY GOD"….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Temptations

"OH MY GOD" Bubbles says as she walks into the sex Ed class, she then smiles "you found my textbook Brick".

A fully dressed Brick and Ms. Maxim look over at her as Brick holds her textbook. Brick blinks at her "this yours?" he was standing near one of the desks opposite the teacher's desk and Ms. Maxim was sitting in her own chair behind her desk.

"Yeah" Bubbles says smiling, she walks over to him and takes the textbook from him "thank you", she hugs him close.

Brick struggles a little cursing his own inability to get away from her strength "I told you not to do that, come on, get off".

Bubbles lets go smiling "sorry, see you tomorrow", she then floats out the door.

Ms. Maxim chuckles and casually sits on the desk "she's such a little bowl of sun shine".

Brick groans a little "then why doesn't she shine somewhere else". He then looks over at his teacher smiling "you sure know how to call it teach".

Ms. Maxim smiles and gets up from her desk revealing that she wasn't wearing her skirt and panty hose. She puts them on quickly and chuckles "I saw her textbook over there after I came; I knew she would be back for it". She puts on her shoes and grins at him "but I didn't know you could get dressed so fast, you've done this before".

Brick shrugs "well all I had to do was pull up my pants; I've also had affairs with married women, so I'm use to speed dressing and making an escape".

"You're proud of that?" Ms. Maxim quirks an eyebrow at him curiously.

Brick shrugs again "there's nothing really to be proud of. They have needs, I have needs and we get together to satisfy them".

Ms. Maxim lets him speak observing him a bit before she reaches the side of her desk on the floor and grabs her money. She was curious to know what exactly his game is, was he foolishly falling for her or was it just sex. She was glad that it didn't mean anything but seemed a bit concerned for the young teen "what exactly do you have against Bubbles?"

"She's the good guy, I'm the bad guy", Brick says sitting on the desk across from hers "no matter how much we get along, there's always going to be that wall between us. Besides I would rather have my head cut off then to change who I am for some chick I didn't even like in the first place".

"Well honey" Ms. Maxim says while giving him the money for the cocaine "what if you end up liking her? Life really does have a way of throwing you a curve ball".

"Then I'll just throw it back" Brick says accepting the money gladly "besides she's catering to the classic cliché, good girl falling in love with a bad boy. She'll get bored within the next week or so, and things will go back to normal, trust me".

Ms. Maxim rolls her eyes and gets up, this young man is going to fall in love someday and when he does, he is going to fall hard. She then goes over to him and kisses him on the lips lightly "you obviously don't know how the heart of a teenage girl works but you'll learn soon enough".

Brick grins and kisses her back "well **mom**, thanks for that ominous statement, but I think I can read the mind of a ditzy, privileged blonde a lot better then you can". He goes towards the door smiling "I'm a novelty to her, it'll pass", he then walks out the door.

Ms. Maxim shakes her head "you keep telling yourself that"; she then goes to clean her desk for Monday's class.

The next day

Bubbles excitedly fly's over to the Rowdyruff house holding the baby doll in her arms and rings the door bell. Butch answers it and immediately, his eyes zero in on her chest "hello boobzilla".

Bubbles sighs "hey Butch, is….." She stops and frowns at him, she bends down a little and looks him in the eye "EYES UP HERE PERVE".

Butch's head snaps up to look at her face "whoa, sorry about that", he chuckles.

"Honestly" Bubbles says outraged "what would blossom think if she knew you were ogling my boobs?"

Butch frowns back at her "why'd you have to bring her up?"

Bubbles rolls her eyes "is brick in?"

Butches frown turns into a wicked grin "yeah, your boyfriend is upstairs".

Bubbles suddenly beams happily at him "I like the sound of that", she floats past him "I'll take it from here", she floats upstairs and towards bricks room.

Butch looks over at her as she goes up the stairs "damn, for reals? Boomer really is right about her".

Bubbles looks over at the ends of the hall and walks up to it, she then knocks on the door "hello?" the door opens and bubbles blushes.

Brick only has his jeans on and socks, he didn't have his signature hat on and his chest was bare. He blinks at her a little in surprise, and then he looks over at the doll in her arms "oh right, the project".

Bubbles gives him a look that he has never seen on her face before "May I come in?" she doesn't wait for him to answer and gently makes her way inside of his room.

Brick gaps at her wide eyed as she saunters her way inside "uh actually I was just about to…" Bubbles lays the doll on his bed and takes off her sweater revealing her tight short belly shirt and jeans. Bricks mouth goes dry "to…..uhhhhh...to", Bubbles sits on his bed and smiles at him coyly, Brick's heart skips a beat but he shakes his head a little to clear his mind "to take a shower".

Bubbles blushes and looks up at him "I actually wanted to talk to you for a bit…. In private".

"Really?" Brick says keeping his distance and leaning against the door "about what?"

"About my feeling for you" Bubbles decides to put it all out there before she loses her nerve "I like you Brick".

"Ok" Brick says crossing his arms over his chest, and then the baby doll cries automatically and starts to smell "oh geez, are you kidding me?"

Bubbles pinches her nose and lays the doll on its back "Brick Jr. needs a diaper change".

Brick cringes a little and walks up to her and the doll "change the name already; it creeps me out", he sits on the bed with her as she changes the pretend dolls diaper "how did they do that?"

Bubbles smiles a little, she takes off the empty clean diaper and takes a wash rag from the diaper bag. She wipes the doll's bottom and chuckles "there a tiny chamber inside of the dolls body that dispels poo gas out of its bottom. The gas stops when the diaper is removed, this is supposed to happen every 5 to 6 hours". She puts the diaper back on and cuddles her pretend child "there, there Brick Jr. It's ok, mommy and daddy are here".

"You need help" Brick frowns at her.

Bubbles hands him the doll "come on, give it a try. Just hold him".

Brick sighs and takes the doll from her "hello, pretend baby that doesn't exist".

"He has your eyes" Bubbles says inching closer to him.

"It's a fucking doll bubbles" Brick says plainly.

"Here, you have to support the head" Bubbles says touching his shoulder, she then takes the doll and puts brick's arm under the baby doll forcing him to cradle it "there see, you would be a great dad".

Brick glances at her from the side "it's a fucking doll bubbles".

Bubbles shrugs "regardless, it's important for us to make sure we do the project the right way". She then notices how close she was to brick right now and the two look at each other. They stare at each other for a while as something unrecognizable to brick passes between them. It felt like a stick of dynamite was about to explode taking them with it.

Brick instinctively lays the doll next to them and looks over at her "so, what's happening here?"

Bubbles slowly puts her hands on his chest and leans into him, pressing her boobs against him "I don't know". She gently pushes him onto his back and get on top of him "but I don't want it to stop". She leans in and kisses him softly on the lips, and then the kiss deepens.

Brick grips the bed sheets as almost all of his self control starts to slip away, his arms slowly comes up slightly and he touches her back as the kiss turns passionate. He would have turned them over and pinned her if he had his powers, right now she was a lot stronger then him. He was officially at her mercy, he pulls away from the kiss and breaths heavily as she straddles him "Bubbles….wha..." Bubbles is about to kiss him again when the two hear a knocking on the bedroom door. At this moment whatever spell Bubbles had on him was now broken.

"YO BRICK, PIZZA'S HERE" Butch yells through the door "you two put your clothes back on and come down for lunch", he then walks away from the door.

Brick lays there with bubbles still on top of him, he was in a daze for a minute before finally snapping out of it and raising up forcing bubbles to float up a little startled by the movement "you should go, **now**". He gets up off the bed and goes to open the door; he then pulls her from the air, pushing her out of the door "whatever kind of fairy tale romantic notions you have, get over it, because it's not happening".

"But brick wait…." Bubbles says as she was pushed out of the door, but as soon as she turns around the door slams in her face. She stands there for a moment before sighing and walks away from the door, she goes down the stairs and frowns as Butch and boomer grin at her from the living room "damn it Butch". She then ignores them as they chuckle and storms out the door.

Boomer looks over at Butch "you did that on purpose didn't you?"

Butch grins at him, and then takes a slice of pizza from the newly delivered pie "he'll definitely thank me for it later".

Back in his room, Brick leans against the door and tries to calm his rapidly beating heart, he rubs the back of his neck and his hand touches his collar. He fiddles with it a little; it was a constant reminder of why he should not give in to her. However, that kiss….he grabs his head and growls in frustration "shit, what am I doing?" he reaches his drawer and grabs his towel. He needed a shower, an extremely icy cold one.

Later that night, elsewhere

Mojo Jojo's lair has been empty for the past 6 years; the monkey mastermind has been in and out of jail since the first time the boys were collared. So it was no surprised that someone managed to slip in without anyone noticing. The stranger was able to break in tonight and lurks in through the boarded up front entrance, he makes his way into the room and looks around. He can see a huge telescope inside the observatory and all the other crazy inventions knocked around. Some were in pieces, others were collecting dust and cobwebs, however his mission did not involve any of the decrepit relics. He moves further into the lair and searches around the area for anything that might help him get to the next level. He needed something and knew that it wasn't here; in his search he notices a door at the back of the room. He heads for it and opens the door leading to a staircase; he takes to the stairs and walks down to the basement level of the lair. He goes down till he sees another door; he opens it and sees a room full of shelves. Three rows of shelves are on the walls on either side of the room; on each shelf are various bottles of chemicals and other elixirs. He takes to the shelves searching every bottle he can reach, after close to 30 minutes, he finds what he is looking for. He had chemical X already, he had stolen it from the Rowdyruff house the night of the big party. But he needed more, Jack needed more Chemical X, the batch that he had drunken before was very small. It was a test tube he found in their basement along with other old weapons that Mojo had left behind. After he drank it he felt powerful, healthier then he was before, and most of all stronger. On the other hand, he also felt angered by everything around him, paranoid and obsessive. Now with a larger batch of chemical X, he can finally have everything he could ever want, including Bubbles. He grabs the large bottle of the chemical and quickly evacuates the lair; he had big plans for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Brick's POV**

"Fucking doll" _it's 6 in the morning, I don't have to go to school for another 2 hours and this damn doll is getting on my nerves. It started crying two days ago last Saturday after bubbles dropped it off, oh dammit, I'm thinking about the kiss again. It's been on my mind since then and I have no idea on what to do next. I get up and go over to the doll, I turn it over from side to side _"where's the off switch on this thing?" _It continues to cry loudly and I continue to get pissed about it, I sniff the doll realizing that it doesn't need a diaper change. Diaper bag, where is that diaper bag, ah there it is next to the bed on the floor. I still remember how to change the diaper from watching bubbles…ah shit, I'm thinking about it again. While I dig into the Diaper bag for the pretend bottle of milk and the pretend formula that goes with it, I think about what happened that day Bubbles came over. That kiss was insane, I've never felt anything like that before and it comes from bubbles? Is this the twilight zone or something? I connect the fake bottle into the dolls mouth and it makes a sucking noise. I chuckle at the cheap sound effect that comes out of the doll, this shit is hilarious, it's funny how this school can waste money on creepy little shit like this but we're still using textbooks from all the way back in the 80' I'm done feeding my pretend baby, now I gotta get ready for school, My mission today is to avoid the blonde until I can sort out how I'm feeling. _

An hour later

_How the hell did it come to this, me hiding in the Men's bathroom? Ugh I shouldn't have come to school, it's not like I'm missing anything important from missing it for one damn day but how was I supposed to know that this chick would follow me everywhere. I feel a vibration in my back pocket and I reach for my cell phone, its Sergio, must be important if he's calling me directly. Someone comes into the bathroom while I answer the phone, no one special thank god "_hello?"

"Hey, are you alone?"

"No" _I walk out of the bathroom and out into the hall, there I hit the nearest staircase, it's in the middle of class so nobody is around right now to bother me _"ok now I am".

"Little Red, it's been a while since we've heard from you, the money is still coming in but your social skills can use some work".

"Sorry about that", _something fucked up is coming my way, I just know it. This is how it starts, I hear from this guy at least once a year. I make the sales, push his stuff and send him his cut, so as far as he is concerned I'm doing what I need to do, so there are no problems between us. The fact that he's calling me makes me worry _"so how can I help you?"

"Well I'll get down to the point; we had to take care of one of a client recently".

_Soooo, why the hell am I hearing about it? I couldn't care less what poor schmuck he had to kill _"I see".

"It got me questioning just how and where you are doing business, and I got a bit concerned. The client is one of yours, he was sent to the hospital and they questioned him on where he got his shit from. I think you know who I'm talking about".

_My stomach hits the floor and I suddenly feel like throwing up _"uh, Mitch Mitchelson?"

"So you do know who I am talking about? Interesting, didn't know you were dealing in school. How lucrative are you huh?"

"You didn't have to do it" _I'm surprised I can even speak right now, my throat is totally dry._

"Excuse me? "

"What you did was unnecessary? He obviously didn't rat me out to the police and no one knows about you" _I'm a bit surprised at myself at the fact that I'm actually upset about this. I hear laughter over the phone, that's not exactly a good thing._

"You know the one thing I like about you kid, you remind me of myself at your age. Always questing, persistent, money motivated and always asking questions. Then one day I asked the wrong questions to the wrong person and well… that explains why I only have one ear".

"I've….always wondered about that" _I really have wondered about that, but I always thought he lost his right ear in a knife fight or something._

"The moral of this story little red, is that questions are dangerous and the only one that is allow to make decisions on what happens in this line of work is the Boss, this getting to you kid?"

"Look I'm not trying to go against you or anything" _I get a bit nervous at this point, people who make the boss mad have a way of disappearing without a trace _" I knew Mitch… he didn't have to die…"

"**Brick, **understand one thing and one thing alone, I DECIDE WHAT IS NECESSARY AND WHAT'S NOT, YOU DO WHAT I FUCKING TELL YOU, NO QUESTIONS ASKED. THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

_I can feel the anger well up inside of me, if I had my powers I would tear off his other ear and chew on it like bubblegum, then I would force him to fucking swallow it _ "yes boss, whatever you say". _He sighs on the other end of the phone as if he was sorry for disciplining his own child, condescending prick._

"Look little red, I hate to be the heavy here, you're a good kid and you do good work, you're smart. Which is why I know you understand that what I tell you is in your best interest, I'd hate to see my favorite salesman getting himself into trouble just because he decided to get nosey. Behave yourself, keep your nose clean and maybe someday you'll be a big time boss like me. How does that sound kiddo?"

_Fucking narcissistic, condescending son of a bitch, if I ever get my powers back I will end you and your entire pathetic operation. I will obliterate every single last fucking thing you have ever worked and labored for and leave you in ruins, you will pay for every god damn thing you have done, especially to Mitch, you dickless, motherfucking asshole. Alright calm down, relax, my day will come, just breath, smile and say _"that sounds fantastic boss, when I grow up I really do want to be just like you".

"Good boy, stick to the script kid and you'll do fine".

_And he hangs up on me, stupid old fuck, ugh what the hell, for some reason the thought of Mitch made me sick and surprisingly sorrowful. My god, I lean against a nearby wall, I put my hand to my mouth, I'm going to throw up I just know it. _

"Brick?"

"Boomer?" _he approaches me, what's with his face? I've never seen him make a face like that, he seems deeply concerned _"what is it?"

"Are you sick? You look pale" _he walks towards me_ _and I instantly become annoyed, he really is like a male version of bubbles. Always prying and coming near me and fucking looking at me with those annoying blue eyes _"go away Boomer".

_He turns around looking like he was going to walk away, but he doesn't. He turns toward me and looks into my eyes. It's like he's searching for something inside of me, I feel like slapping him, what the fuck is he looking at? Suddenly, he says something I never expected him to say _"you just found out something truly horrible, something that wouldn't have and shouldn't have happened if it weren't for your indirect involvement with the wrong kind of people. You're handling it all by yourself, which is fine, but sooner or later you're going to hit that point where you can't handle it anymore. And when you do, promise me you'll come talk to me about it, ok?"

_Wow, talk about a true WTF moment, _"how did you even know any of that?" _He doesn't even look at me, but when he finally does there's this supreme moment of clarity in his eyes which shocks me even more._

"I can see a lot of things when I'm not talking so much, and I can feel something's wrong with you even though you don't tell me anything. I know that you are making and selling drugs, I know that bubbles is stalking you and I can only guess that the guy you were just talking to is responsible for Mitch Mitchelsons disappearance".

_For once in my life, I'm speechless _"wow, careful Boomer, or I might actually think you have a brain". _Boomer grins at me. _

"I don't know about you but I'm starting to feel awkward from all of this brotherly bonding. So if you want, I'll go back to being stupid and you can go back to denying your true feelings for bubbles". _Boomer's too observant for his own good, he finally walks away but stops before heading out the door _"I really liked Mitch; he wasn't bad for a troll".

"Yeah, you're right, he wasn't" _In the past Mitch was one of the only people who ever came near us when the collars were placed on us. Course it was so that he could tease and taunt us without the fear that we might completely fuck him up but afterwards we all got along and he even accompanied us on a few acts of mischief and vandalism. Regardless, he definitely didn't deserve to die _"Thanks Boomer".

"No problem, Brick" _As he walks away I find myself actually feeling better then I did before. I'll make a mental note to avenge Mitch's death but for now there's nothing I can do. _

Meanwhile

Butch is in weight lifting class, he has been working out for the past hour. The other members of his team were separated from each other in the gym doing their own think on the work out machines. They had a game in a few days just before the big festival, so they really had to train. He finishes his lifts and gets up, wiping the sweat off his brow with his towel. Suddenly the doors to the gym open and Jack storms in making a beeline for Butch "you fucking son of a bitch".

Butch doesn't really react to him and would have ignored him had he not stepped up to him "yes?"

"You think you can take my spot behind my back" Jack says getting in his face.

"Let's get one thing straight, Jack off" Butch says getting back in his face "I would never do anything behind a person's back. I wanted your fucking spot and I went for it, and I'm telling you that right to your goddamn face. I wanted to be captain, everyone else here wants me to be captain and I'm 10 times better at it then you ever were". He drops the towel on the work bench and stands there daring him to throw a punch "you got a problem with that, spaz?"

Jack grins at him "maybe I do"; suddenly out of nowhere he throws a punch at Butch, the raven haired male ducks and upper cut his stomach. But when butch upper cuts him his fist bounces off Jack's abs like a rubber ball bouncing against a brick wall. Butch pulls his hand away flinching from the pain. Jack laughs at him "what's the matter butch? Did I hurt you?" Jack grabs him by the neck and launches him across the room causing everyone else around them to scatter in different directions. Butch's body collides with the wall and slumps a little sliding downward to the floor. He stays there hunched over in pain while Jack approaches him "hey I thought you were Mr. Tough guy, kicking ass and taking names, remember?" He grabs Butch by the neck again and holds him against the wall "Right here right now, I'm going to take back everything that was denied to me". Suddenly Butch starts to laugh wickedly as he hangs from Jack's hand by the neck, Jack sneers at him "what are you laughing at?"

Butch gives him a dark look "you broke my collar", that was all Butch had to say before he kicks jack in the balls forcing him to lean over in pain. Butch then delivers a powerful jab in his face smashing his nose, jack is launched through the gym door and out into the hall colliding with the floor.

Meanwhile

Blossom is in the library making copies of the fliers for the festival on Friday, the printer in her counsel office is broken. She then hears her watch beeping and instantly drops what she is doing to look at it. The watches that she and her sisters have alerted them when and if the collars on the boys were disrupted. Since they were the ones to put it on them, they were in full control of the boys freedom and were notified if they have been compromised. Blossoms watch glows green indicating the disruption coming from Butches collar "oh no". She rushes out to investigate.

In Chemistry Class

Boomer and Brick are in class trying their best to pay attention to the lesson, suddenly their collars beep. Brick frowns and touches his "what's going on?"

Boomer looks out the window on his side and hear police sirens in the distance approaching the school "something's happening". He gets up and head for the door, along with Brick as they ignore the teacher's quarreling.

In the hall way

Bubbles runs into Buttercup as they head towards the crowd "you got it too".

"Yeah, Butch must have taken off the collar" buttercup says running ahead of her.

Back to the fight

Jack gets up and lunges after Butch "YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU", he takes a swing at butch, but the other teen dodges and fly's backwards.

Butch round house kicks him in the face, throwing him towards the crowd that has gathered around them. Butch simultaneously grabs his foot and swings him down onto the floor cracking the ground beneath them. He then picks Jack up by the neck and hold him in the air "now where the hell did you get the extra chemical x from?"

Jack looks like he is about to answer, there was a look of sheer desperation on his face as he scans the room "NO, I …I'm not suppose to lose, I'm just as powerful as you".

"SHUT UP" Butch says slamming him against a locker " I don't give two shits about how powerful you **think** you are. I'm going to knock the Chemical x out of you fucking ass".

"FREEZE POLICE"

Butch looks over at the police officers coming in through the door into the school with their gun trained on him. He immediately gets agitated "relax pigs, I'm not hurting anyone".

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR" the police yell at him.

"DIDN'T YOU IDIOTS HEAR ME" Butch gets even more agitated and drops Jack "I said that I'm…."

Blossom pushes her way through the crowd to get to Butch "BUTCH, listen to them, ok?"

Butch looks over at Blossom "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW….?" He approaches her to talk with her but suddenly a shot is heard in the air. The crowd of students instinctively duck in shock from the sound, Butch stands still from the shock and looks back at them "what did you just….." he feels something on his neck and brings his hand up to it. His eyes widen when he realizes it's a dart, an antidote x tranquilizer. He pulls it out of his neck and glares at the police "you fuckers", his world becomes dark and blotchy and the last thing he sees is blossom rushing to his side.

Brick and Boomer make their way to where Butch and blossom is, they are stopped in their tracks as the police now train their guns on them. Blossom instantly stands in front of them to protect them "DON'T SHOOT, its ok, hold your fire".

Bubbles floats to where brick is and Buttercup comes to Boomers aid, Buttercup glares at the police "what the hell do you think you're doing? These are unarmed men".

The police chief cuts through the police force "its ok guys, the girls are here", the other officers lower their weapons but still keep a watchful eye on the boys. The chief goes up to the teens and looks concerned at blossom "we got the call, Butch has clearly violated his court order".

Blossom frowns at him "he didn't violate anything, it's a mistake, I'm sure it is".

Jack, who has been watching the situation carefully, speaks up "he's a maniac, he took off his collar and attacked me".

"He wouldn't do that" Blossom yells at Jack angrily, she then turns to the police chief "come on chief, the boys have been living among us for the past 6 years, do you really think that he would snap out of nowhere and suddenly start attacking someone?"

"she's right" Erick from the football team emerges from the gym along with the other members of the team "Jack's got some kind of freaky shit going on with his body, he came in and just went ape shit on Butch".

Chief looks back over to Jack "this true kid?" his eyes widen as he and everyone else in the room realize that Jack has disappeared. The chief gets serious "alright men we have a runner, spread out and search for him". the front line of officers scatter in all directions in search for Jack, but the second wave of officers raise their guns again at the two remaining Ruffs.

Blossom tenses a bit as they also start to approach a still unconscious Butch "what are you doing?"

The chief raises his hand for a moment to ease her mind "relax, you know the procedure, when the collar of one of them gets broken or disrupted we have to take them all under custody".

"In other words" Brick said frowning as the cops close in on them with handcuffs "they want to make sure we don't go nuts and start killing everyone in sight. **Which**, mind you, we have never done that before".

"**Until **10 years ago on that Fourth of July" The chief glares at Brick "you boys were the ones who started this whole thing, don't get pissed at us for finishing it". He turns around to the other officers "take them all in, then contact Utonium", he then heads out as the others apprehend the boys.

Bubbles looks at the scene conflicted, a part of her wanted to stop them but another part of her knew that this was necessary " Brick…..I'm sorry…But…"

"Don't worry about me" Brick said as he is being handcuffed "worry about yourself, Jack's still on the loose and most likely he might come after you again". The police slowly drag him away as he talks "just be on the look out, see ya later pigtails", Bubbles watches helplessly as he is led away.

Buttercup sighs and crosses her arms "well this blows", she then notices a number is students from their drama class surrounding Boomer just before an officer approaches him.

Boomer gives them a small smile "hey, don't worry, I'll be back, it's not like this hasn't happened before".

Buttercup walks over to him "doesn't make this suck any less" she ignores the officer cuffing boomers wrists and cups the side of his face "anyway, the sooner you leave the sooner you can come back to me".

Boomer blushes a little "you mean come back to school, come back to the real world?"

Buttercup closes in on him "I know what I said"; she kisses Boomer softly on the lips stunning not only the officer arresting him but also the other students around them. She breaks away from him and slowly walks away from him ignoring the stares of her fellow students, the police lead a very happy Boomer away to his imprisonment.

Blossom turns to the crowd of students "nothing to see here; everyone back to your classes". She glances over at the officers dragging Butch away but forces herself to ignore it for now to make sure the area was cleared. She sees Erick standing there with a look of concern on his face; she approaches him with care "Erick, its ok, return to class".

Erick frowns at her "is it really? I mean this whole thing is really unfair and I am not the only one who thinks so".

Blossom frowns but chances a glance around her seeing that the crowd lingered around a bit longer. Everyone there looked worried and concerned for the ruffs, they were criminals and delinquents when they were children, but at this moment they were ordinary students just like the rest of them. Within the 10 years they have blended in with the general populace, they have also bonded with them. Their friends and fellow classmates wanted nothing more then for the boys to be ok. Blossom smiles at them kindly before turning to Erick "I know it's unfair, but we have to put up with it for now until their court order is over". She turns to the crowd again "I promise they will all be ok and back by tomorrow, now please, back to your classrooms", the crowd slowly disperses and Blossom joins them returning to her normal routine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The prison is quiet all except for the sound of someone playing the harmonica, even though there are plenty of criminals inside their cells being driven crazy by the harmonica music coming out of the back of the hall of cells. This room was designated specifically for the three Rowdyruff boys; they were separated from the other prisoners to avoid any major problems. The room itself is large enough for three separate cells made of specially crafted antidote x titanium metal. Brick has been trying to ignore his harmonica playing brother, but it was starting to get on his nerve "BOOMER, DO YOU FUCKING MIND?!"

Boomer stops playing his harmonica and looks up at Brick in the cell across from him "sorry, the time seemed right for it". He gets up and looking down the end of the hall where Butch's cell is and sees that the raven haired male is just starting to wake up "he's going to be really mad when he wakes up".

"Yeah no shit" Brick says leaning his back against the prison bars. Suddenly the door to the other prisoner's cells opens and Professor Utonium along with around 5 police officers walks through the door. Brick looks over at them and grimaces "and here comes the rest of our party".

The Professor frowns at him "hello to you too, it's been a while".

"Not long enough" Brick says.

Boomer looks over at the professor "hey there professor box head".

The professor glares at boomer as Brick snickers in the background "I've asked you not to call me that, boomer".

"Then how about professor cube noggin?" Boomer says grinning at him.

Brick chuckles again and chimes in "how about professor square skull?" the two burst out laughing hysterically.

The professor sighs "always a pleasure boys", the officers open boomers cell "I'm just going to fine tune your collars, there was a minor disturbance since butch's collar was broken".

"Oh I get it" Boomer says innocently "you want to make sure that we don't rip our collars off and kill you".

"Yeah…right" The professor circles behind him and takes out a tiny screwdriver "bend your head forward boomer". Boomer bends his head forward and the professor tightens a few screws in the back of the collar. The collar beeps twice signaling that the collar is activated again "there, it's not too tight on you is it?"

"Nope, it's fine thank you" Boomer says wiping the saliva off his harmonica with the end of the Professors Lab coat.

Professor gets frustrated and pulls away from Boomer" if it's not one thing with you it's another", he digs in his pocket and pulls out a handkerchief, he then gives it to boomer "here, my lab coats not a dish towel, I would appreciate it if you didn't treat it as such".

Boomer accepts it and smiles at him "thank you professor Uranus".

The professor grumbles and walks out of boomers cell, slamming it close behind him. He looks over at brick whose back is turned to him "Brick? You going to be a buddy today and cooperate with me?"

"He asks me as if I have a fucking choice" Brick says annoyed while his back is turned.

"We all have choices son" The professor says entering Bricks cell "it's not my fault you decided to make the wrong ones".

Brick glares at him "I'm not your fucking son, so stop calling me that", he sits in a chair and waits while the professor tunes his collar, The professor simply grins and tunes the back of the collar.

Boomer looks over at them "so Professor Ukrainian, how did you get here so fast?"

The professor gets annoyed "I was called in after the signals on your collars were set off". The quiet moment in the room is interrupted by a crashing sound coming from Butch's cell.

Butch was fully awake and pissed "FUCKING SHIT"; he throws his bed at the wall and punches the wall in sheer anger and fury "I'LL FUCKING KILL THAT BASTARD, I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM. WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, JUST WAIT. AAAAAAAARGH THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT".

The officers there nearly shit themselves in fright keeping tight grips on their guns and praying that the bars on Butch's cell hold up. The Professor calmly finishes his work on Brick's collar but addresses Butch "you ok over there Butch? I'll be with you in a second".

"FUCK YOU" Butch continuously kicks and punches the bars of the cell.

The professor calmly finishes up with Brick and leaves his cell closing it behind him. He then walks up to Butch's and stands there outside of the bars "Butch I fixed your collar".

Butch runs up to the bars causing everyone but the professor to dash away "FUCK OFF, YOU CAN STICK YOUR FUCKING COLLAR UP YOUR FUCKING ASS, YOU SQUARE HEADED SON OF A BITCH". He angrily bangs and rattles the bars "GET ME OUT OF HERE, FUCKING PIECES OF SHIT".

Boomer looks over at Butch's cell concerned "hey Professor Utopia, why is Butch being so aggressive?"

Brick chuckles "yeah Professor pain in the ass".

"Ok, now you two are just being dicks" The professor instantly puts his hand to his mouth, he rarely ever cursed before, but these three were the only ones who would provoke him enough to do so.

"Oh my" Brick says "someone is being a little potty mouth today".

"Oh dear" Boomer says smiling "my poor innocent ears, they are being subjected to such filth", the two brother start laughing.

Butch growls in anger "WILL YOU MORONS STOP FUCKING AROUND, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT SHIT".

The professor rubs his temples "is it too much to ask to have one visit where you three are not driving me up the wall?" He then looks over at Butch "I have to get this collar on you so try to calm down".

"GET OUT OF MY FACE WITH THAT SHIT" Butch paces back and forth in his cell like a wild animal looking for an escape "I don't want your stupid collar, I want out, you people are wasting your god damn time on us when you should be out there looking for Jack".

Surprisingly Brick is the one who responds "they are looking for Jack, which is why he has gone into hiding. He's not going to make a move knowing that the heat is on, now quit flipping out already".

"He can't help it" The professor says "you boys have been without powers for a long period of time, so when Butch's collar was broken all of his power came rushing in all at once. Because of the drastic change in his body, plus the excelled amounts of power coming in, it will take its toll on his emotions and his behavior".

Brick understood what the professor was saying; it's the whole reason why everyone is so scared to take the collars off of them. They might get high off the sudden power rush and flip out at anyone around them "still that's only a possibility; it might affect each of us in different ways".

"I suppose" The professor says, he then looks back over at Butch "I'm coming in Butch"; the raven haired teen glares at him and continues to pace the cell.

One of the officers comes up to him with the cell key "a…are you sure about this Professor? It doesn't look safe".

The professor looks at them sternly "well you guys did shoot darts at him and wrongfully locked them up in prison cells while at the same time allowing the **real** criminal to escape. So I'd be pretty pissed off myself". He holds out his hand and the officers now have guilt ridden looks on their faces as they hand over the cell key. The professor gives them a reassuring look "its ok, he's angry at the situation and needed to vent", he has dealt with the temper tantrums of a super powered child before. Dealing with Butch will be no different from dealing with Buttercup. He unlocks the cell and walks inside, he then notices butch immediately storms away from him and leans both hands against the wall as if pushing against it will make it shift out of the way or break. The professor stays where he is and shuts the gates behind him "I'm going to need you to corporate with me here".

"He's out there" Butch says seething "godammit he's out there, how can you people be so calm about it?"

"You need to calm down" The Professor says.

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN" Butch floats towards the older man and gets in his face, the officers outside the cell freak out raising their guns "you're not my fucking dad, so don't tell me what to do". Butch circles around the professor and the other officers were afraid he might attack, so they readied their guns. This makes Butch even more pissed "Besides, what the fuck do you care, you got your three precious guard dogs out there doing the work for you. You're not even worried about anything as long as your perfect little mistakes are out there saving your ass". He closes in dangerously at the professors face "don't tell me to calm down, you have no idea how I'm feeling right now".

To everyone's surprise, the professor stares back at him angrily and they look at each other in the eyes "how dare you?" He hears the officers readying their guns behind him, he glares at them " LOWER YOUR GODDAMN WEAPONS, NOW". The officers are shocked into complying with his wishes, he then turns back to Butch "as for you, don't you dare stand there and accuse me of not knowing what you are going through. The worrying, feeling powerless, not being able to do anything for the ones you love, you've only felt that for one day. I have been feeling that for 10 whole years, I felt it when the girls first came into my life, I felt it when this very same town called them freaks and had me thrown into prison, I felt it when **your** father first used the girls to take over the city and through it all I could do nothing. The difference between you and me in this situation is that I never had the benefit of throwing stuff around and destroying everything around me. I had three little girls who needed me calm, rational and most importantly supportive, WHICH IS WHAT YOU SHOULD BE RIGHT NOW". The Professor takes the collar from his lab coat pocket and shows it to him "Throwing a tantrum and breaking things solves absolutely nothing, it's a waste of energy and time that could be spent figuring out a plan to get Jack. Your own powers are making it impossible for you to think clearly, you have to put this collar on". Butch backs up a little and stares defiantly at him, the professor's frown get deeper "the collar will bind your powers and enable you to think straight without all of this needless aggression". Butch looks off somewhere else, the professor get mad "Butch stop being so stubborn, we both know that this is for the best, now SIT DOWN, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME PUT THE DAMN COLLAR ON YOU".

Butch stares at him for a while as the whole room grows quiet, after a few moments he grabs a chair and sits on it "just get it over with".

The professor walks around him and puts his collar on, then takes out his small screwdriver to fine tune it "I understand your frustration over this, because I feel the same way". Butch glares at the ground in silence, the officers and the other two Ruffs stare at them completely amazed by how the professor was able to get butch under control. The professor gives the screwdriver a few more turns before the collar starts to beep, activating it. Instantly butch's tense body relaxes and he slumps over a bit, the professor grins "there, isn't that better?"He then looks over at the police officers "ok guys, I need to talk with the boys a little more in private, could you please leave?"

One of the officers blink at him for a moment before turning to the others "come on, you heard the man, lets go". They all turned away and leave the room; only the professor and the Ruffs are left alone.

The professor then puts his hands on butches shoulders and addresses all of them "ok, I want complete and total honesty from you three. How did Jack get the Chemical X?" the room grows quiet again.

Butch speaks first "we had a party a couple of weeks ago; so we know he stole antidote X from our basement. He must have gotten the Chemical X from Mojo's lair".

"I see" Utonium says "and why do you think he stole it? It couldn't have been just to fight you".

"It wasn't" Boomer says while cleaning the saliva out of his harmonica "he's actually after bubbles" Both Butch and Brick glare at him but he doesn't really pay attention.

The Professor gives them a confused look "why would he be after bubbles?"

"He's just some pervert" Brick says trying to divert the conversation "he stalks girls all the time, Bubbles is no different. He's not specifically after her".

Boomer looks over at Brick confused "what are you talking about? he's been obsessing over bubbles for the past month in a half. That's the whole reason why he took that antidote X and tried to rape her".

"WHAT?!" The professor freaks out "when? Where? How?"

Brick glares at Boomer "if I had a lead pipe, I would crack it over your fucking skull".

"What?" Boomer says confused "what did I say?"

"Boomer" the professor says looking at him sternly "what happened?" It was then that Boomer realizes his mistake and clams up.

Butch rolls his eyes "you might as well tell him moron".

Boomer sighs for a moment and tells him "well, I just know that at first we thought that all he took was the antidote X, we had no idea at the time that it was even happening until the next morning when Brick told us about what happened to Bubbles. Brick was the one who was there; he saved her from being raped".

"Brick?" The professor's eyes widened as he looks over at Brick, the other male doesn't look his way at the moment.

Brick leans his back against the bars of his cell and sighs "Jack and a couple of his football goons stalked her, doused her with antidote x, then tried to rape her. Course I was just passing by doing my own shit when I heard her scream. Long story short, I chased them away and took her home".

"I see" The professor has a serious look on his face and doesn't address them, he was angry, the boys knew it. They kept quiet allowing him to contemplate what they said.

Butch tries to stand but wabbles a little, he then braces himself against the bars of his cell "ugh….what the…."

"You exerted too much energy" The professor suddenly says "since you destroyed your bed; you will need someplace to sleep tonight". He walks out of the cell leaving it open and he goes by Bricks cell "thank you, for saving my daughter, you boys deserve to sleep in your own beds tonight".

Boomer looks over at the older man concerned "Professor Utonium, are you ok?"

The Professor looks over at Boomer surprised, he then grins a little "so you do know my name, Boomer?" The blonde male blushes a little from the sudden attention, the professor gives him a kind smile "I'll be ok, I just thought I'd never see the day where my own daughters would start keeping secrets from me", He then looks away from him sadly.

Boomer looks at him sympathetically "well professor, we're teenagers; we're supposed to lie to our parents. It's all part of growing up, right?"

The professor sighs "I know in your own uncomforting way you are trying to make me feel better and I appreciate it". He continues onward toward the end of the room towards the door "I'll tell the chief to release you guys so you can go home". He walks out without another word.

Later at the Utonium House

Professor Utonium sits in his kitchen at the table, he was deep in thought, and he had a whole slew of questions swarming through his mind. He hears the door open "girls?" The powerpuffs walk in through the door, the last of them being Bubbles.

Blossom walking in first notices the professor sitting there "professor, why are the lights dimmed down so low? You're practically sitting in the dark".

"Am I?" The professor says looking at her confused, he was so immersed in his thoughts that he honestly didn't notice he was sitting in the darkened room "I didn't even notice". He then notices Bubbles floating in and frowns, "girls please sit down, I have a bone to pick with you three". All three girls hesitate for a moment wondering what they did this time. They then slowly take their seats at the table opposite their father. The professor looks over at Bubbles sternly "is there something that you have neglected to mention to me Bubbles?"

Bubbles stares back at him for a moment, she fiddles with the end of her pigtails a little trying to think about what exactly he is talking about "um…..well…"she smiles at him nervously "I got nothing".

The professor frowns deeply and bubbles smile quickly fades and is replaced with a worried look "I'll give you a moment to think long and hard about what you are keeping from me". The professors agitated tone made the girls anxious, the professor rarely ever got angry but when he did, it was certainly something to pay attention to.

Bubbles gets even more nervous and after a while of silence finally cracks "OK, fine, I'll admit it, I AM IN LOVE WITH BRICK JOJO". Everyone in the room looks at her shocked, she continues "I've been stalking him for the past 3 weeks, I hacked into the schools computer and got a hold of his schedule so I'll always know exactly where he is at all times. Each night, just after I come home from our night patrols a fly up to his window to watch him sleep or change for bed, I have fantasies and wet dreams about him and I follow him practically everywhere". She pants feeling out of breath and scared of what her own father might think of her "dad I promise you, I'm not sick or possessive or twisted in any way, I'm just in love and I only want him to love me back, that's perfectly normal right?" after a moment the professor doesn't say anything and bubbles eyes begin to tear up "please don't stop me from seeing him, I feel like if I can't see him anymore I'll die".

"Wow Bubbles" Buttercup says sympathetically watching her sister on the brink of tears.

"We had no idea" Blossom says, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Bubbles, you can relax" The professor says looking at her seriously "in fact I believe it's a good idea for you to be around Brick". He then glares at her "seeing as how he was the one who saved you from being raped a couple of weeks ago". Blossom and Buttercup were stunned for the second time that night as they looked at Bubbles.

Bubbles looks at the professor shocked "but….how did you….?"

"The better question is why didn't you tell me?" The professor angrily scolds her "why did I have to find out that my own daughter was nearly raped from someone else?"

Bubbles wipes the tears from her eyes and her gaze casted downward at the table "I didn't want anyone to worry, I didn't tell anyone".

"Wait a minute" Blossom says "you mentioned that brick saved Bubbles. What was he doing there in the first place?"

"What does it matter?" bubbles says frowning at her.

Blossom frowns back "what was he doing outside late at night in the first place?"

"Blossom" The professor says in a warning tone, he knew that question would start a fight, and he was right.

"I knew you would do this" Bubbles says glaring at Blossom.

"Don't jump down my throat over this" Blossom says defensively "I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this".

"Yeah right" Bubbles says "by implying he had something to do with my attack".

"That's not what she is saying Bubblehead" Buttercup says agitated.

"she doesn't have to" Bubbles says "this is why I never told you guys, I didn't want the professor to worry, he flipped out the first time he heard I lost my virginity, I didn't want to think of how badly he would react in this situation". The professor was silent, he remembered that day, he fainted and spent a week in the hospital slipping in and out of coma at the mere thought of his sweet little bubbles or any of his girls for that matter having sex for the first time. Bubbles continues "I didn't tell Buttercup because then all hell would break lose with her temper and I didn't tell you Blossom because you would have blamed it on Brick".

"No I wouldn't" blossom says outraged.

"YES YOU WOULD" Bubbles yells at her "you blame him for everything, I bet if the world ended tomorrow, you would blame him for that too. I bet if he even so much as came to you with this problem you would have had him arrested, assuming he was involved".

"That's not fair bubbles" Blossom says angrily "when one of my sisters is in trouble; I'm always there for you". She then calms down a little while still looking at her "there's no reason for Brick to lie about something like that, I would have at the very least listened, especially if he was the one that saved you". Bubbles is silent for a moment, it was true, if Blossom knew of what Brick did for her then she would have been more inclined to hear him out.

"Bubbles" everyone's attention is back on the professor "the truth is this; you were in a very horrible situation. First of all, you were out past curfew on a school night and all alone for that matter, you were lucky that brick got to you when he did, otherwise what would have done if those boys had gotten their way. Second of all you kept this from me for weeks, while walking around pretending that everything was ok when it wasn't. You had plenty of opportunities to come to me with the truth, but instead you hid it from me and in my book that's the same as lying". He gets up and glares at Bubbles disapprovingly "I won't stop you from seeing Brick, however you have to own up to how you've been behaving lately, the stalking, the lying, and the sneaking out, I'm surprised and disappointed in you. You need to think about how your actions have affected this family" he sternly walks away from the table "you are grounded young lady".

"Un…until when" Bubbles says stuttering a little.

"Until I say otherwise" The professor says before leaving the room. The other two girls look over at her sympathetically, neither of them had any idea that Bubbles feelings for Brick ran so deep. They each tried to think of something to say to her but couldn't think of anything.

Blossom touches Bubbles shoulder "its ok bubbles, he's mad right now, but he'll get over it in time". She then walks away from her "come on girls, let's go to bed", Bubbles grudgingly gets up and follows the girls to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Authors note: I was issued a challenge just a few hours ago to include a lemon scene in this chapter. Ask and ye shall receive, I was bitten by the creativity bug and decided to give it a try. Enjoy.

The Next Day

School went on as planned with no interruptions; the entire day just flew by in a blink of an eye. Everyone went about their daily routine; only difference is Brick could tell something was up with Bubbles. She seemed quiet, solemn and a bit down in the dumps, he began to wonder what happened last night. Everyone in school welcomed the boys back warmly, they all knew how unfair yesterday was. As the day ended Brick was among the first to walk to the buses along with Butch, he decides to take his usual seat all the way in the back of the bus and contemplate how to spend the rest of his day. He sold some more of Sergio's stash but he's also started to get tired of working for the bastard. As he sits there he looks at all the students filing out of the school building, he contemplates a plan to get out from under the drug king pins control. He doesn't even notice Blossom floating towards him on the bus "hey Brick".

The redheaded male looks up at her a bit surprised but blinks at her "what's up?"

"Um…." Blossom says a little humbled, usually whenever she approaches him, it's with confidence because she always has a lead on whatever illegal thing he is doing. But this time she would have to say something to him that she never thought she would have to before "I uh…..well I heard of what you did for bubbles".

Brick gives her an unreadable look "and?"

"And" Blossom says and then sighs "I wanted to say thank you".

Brick quirks an eyebrow "what?"

"Thank you" Blossom says again.

"Come again?" Brick smirks a little.

Blossom rolls her eyes "I said thank you Brick".

Brick takes out a tape recorder he usually uses for notes and turns it on "one more time with feeling".

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?" Blossom says frowning.

Brick grins at her "you've been accusing me of committing crimes since I first started going to your school. So, no this is going to be anything but easy for you". He smiles fully at her and raises the tape recorder towards her mouth "Now once more with feeling".

"Oh enough already", Blossom says frustrated "I'm sorry for always accusing you of everything, but you guys haven't made it easy to trust you. You 3 have always been a problem for not just us but all of Townsville, so you could imagine my surprise when I found out that you saved Bubbles from being raped".

Brick turns off the recorder and stares out the window "I was in the area; the whole thing was disgusting and unsightly, so I stopped it".

Blossom grins at him "so it had nothing to do with the fact that you liked her and didn't want anything to happen to her?"

"Nope" Brick says without making any eye contact.

"Come on Brick" Blossom says "is it really that difficult for you to admit that you love her".

"Love?" Brick says while blushing "give me a break we have nothing in common". He then looks back at her finally "anyway couldn't the same thing be said about how you feel about Butch?"

"How does she feel about me?" Butch emerges from behind the seat in front of Brick and grins at blossom.

Blossom nearly jumps out of her skin "Nothing, nothing…shut up we weren't talking about anything".

"She wants to get down with you" Brick grins at Butch.

"Do tell" Butch smirks at Blossom.

Blossom's face turns red and she glares at brick "no way, there's no way I would ever go out with Butch, are you kidding?"

Butch frowns "don't flatter yourself princess, you ain't all that yourself, you snobbish bitch".

"Can't you say anything without sounding like a complete asshole?" Blossom turns to him.

"Can you not act like a bitch every time you see me?" Butch gets agitated.

"STOP CALLING ME A BITCH" Blossom yells at him "I would rather eat garbage then to even consider going out with a rude egotistical bastard like you".

"Trust me red", Butch says "no one here is even remotely attracted to you and you're fucking sisters. We'd rather stick our dicks in a blender then to date you bitches. Right Brick?"

Brick notices Bubbles coming out of the school and blushes "Uh…right".

"Right Boomer?" Butch yells out, he then hears nothing for a while, then looks over where boomer who is sitting next to Buttercup "Boomer?"

Boomer is leaned up against the window on his side of the large bus seat with Buttercup draped against his lap "missed me BC?"

"Oh please" Buttercup says "you've only been gone for one day"

"Felt like a century without you" Boomer says sweetly and buttercup smiles at him lovingly.

Butch gets even more agitated looking over at the two cuddle with each other "Boomer, BRING YOUR SIMPLE ASS".

"SORRY… CAN'T HEAR YOU" Boomer says as Buttercup chuckles and the two make out with each other.

"Ugh" Butch goes back to glaring at Blossom "what the hells your problem with me anyway?"

"I'm not the one with the problem", Blossom says "you think you're god's gift to women, you screw any one with huge boobs and you have the audacity to even wonder why I don't like you ".

"I would like you better if you didn't act like a cunt 24 hours a day" Butch says.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?" Blossom yells "HOW DARE YOU"…

Brick smiles as they argue all the way to the front of the bus, he notices though that they even sit together while still arguing "they should just fuck and get it over with".

"Hey Brick" Bubbles sits next to brick.

Brick stares at her wide eyed "where the hell did you come from?"

Bubbles giggles and inches closer to him "well you know me, I'm just full of surprises".

Brick rolls his eyes for a moment, and then looks out the window again "rough night?"

Bubbles frowns a little "I take it you told dad about what happened to me".

Brick nods "I pretty much had to; boomer can't keep a secret for shit".

Bubbles smiles a little "it's ok, I should have told him about it a long time ago, he was right to ground me".

Brick grins at her "sucks to be you".

Bubbles snuggles against him "it's ok Brick, he says I still get to see you, since you saved my life and all". Brick fidgeted a little and blushed and the two sit there in silence. The bus moves forward and drives down the street, the bus moves on for a while. Bubbles presses her boobs against bricks arm and the red headed teen stiffens "hey Brick".

"Yeah?" Brick says, his cheeks still tinted a bit as he looks everywhere else but Bubbles chest.

Bubbles looks up at Brick grinning at him "we're all the way in the back seat of the bus, right?"

Brick looks back at her "uh…yeah, it's private and no one hears what going on back here".

Bubbles smiles even more "really? No one can hear what's going on back here?"

"Yep" Brick says not really paying attention to the look on her face as he stares at the cars passing by "I like to call it the black hole area, one of those regions that people absolutely hate to sit at". He stops suddenly and feels bubbles hand caressing his lap and inner thigh. He looks over at bubbles and his face turns red "what the hell are you doing?"

"Well, I never officially expressed my gratitude to you for saving my life" Bubbles says pressing against him fully. She runs her hand up his chest and kisses his neck "I like you a lot brick, and I thought this would be a good opportunity for us get a little closer".

Brick was starting to get hard; he couldn't believe what she was implying right now "here? Now? Are you nuts?"

"Why not?" Bubbles says with her hand in his pants "haven't you ever wanted to do something kinky?"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE WOMAN" Brick has a mini freak out, this was dangerous and the fact that he was literally powerless wasn't helping either.

"shhh" Bubbles playfully hushes him and pulls his legs out from under him forcing him to lay down on his back.

"Bubbles" Brick says struggling against her a little as she pins his arms down to his sides; having her way with him, his protests die down quickly and are replaced with moans "B…Bubbles".

"Let's enjoy each other Brick" Bubbles says lying on top of him, she kisses him passionately and invades his mouth. She presses herself in between his legs and rubs herself against his crotch causing him to moan. She didn't know what was coming over her; suddenly her body was over ruling her mind. Besides when will she ever get the chance to be aggressive during an intimate moment with him? She lets go of his arms and wraps her own around his neck continuing the kiss. She can feel his arms come up and wrap around her waist, she smiles and dry humps him.

Brick pulls away from the kiss and pants raising his hips to match her motions "b…bubbles….fuck".

Bubbles smiles at him "ok", she unbuckles his pants and smiles wickedly at him.

Brick freaks again and resists her "shit….bubbles….knock it off".

Bubbles beams at him " don't worry brick, I promise I'll be gentle", she gropes him and is kissing and biting him all over his neck and face while sticking her hand down his pants. She gently wraps her hand around his cock and pumps him a little.

Brick's head jerks back against the window involuntarily and he pants even more, he holds her to his body finally succumbing to her. He presses his forehead to her shoulder and tries desperately not to moan loudly "bubbles", his body was hot, and his heart beats a mile a minute; he suddenly found it hard to breath. Part of him was angry at the fact that she was basically taking advantage of his powerless state but an extremely large engorged part of him found this whole moment to be extremely intoxicating. He's never been attacked like this before, he smiles a little as bubbles rips his shirt a little and bites his chest.

Bubbles heart beats harder in her chest and her body grows hot and sweaty, she wanted more but they have very little time to do it. She pulls away from him and grins while suddenly searching his pants pockets "I need you…. But I also need this". She pulls out a condom from his pants pocket and smiles at him.

Brick's eyes widen while looking at her as she removes her own panties "how the hell did you know?" he sees bubbles open up the condom and slip it over his extremely hard cock. He tries to sit up "you're going to get us kicked off the bus".

Bubbles peaks over the seats a little at the driver who's focused on the road, Buttercup and Boomer are focused on each other and Butch and blossom are in their own world still arguing. She grins and slips herself over brick causing him stiffen "I want to feel you inside of me, it's like I said before, I want to be with you". She plants a gentle kiss on his lips and he kisses her back wrapping his arms around her and caressing her back. She slides his cock inside herself and grinds against him, she then leans forward and the two move together.

Brick moves upward thrusting against her "hmmm, ah", Bubbles moans too but buries her head in his chest. Brick removes his hat and bites down on it to keep himself from moaning out loudly.

The two fuck each other continuously, faster and faster, in and out of bubbles hot body trying not to yell out or moan. Suddenly a tidal wave of pleasure takes over the both of them and they cum together. Bubbles cries out in his chest as brick cries out into his hat. Bubbles drapes herself over his body as brick lays there looking up at the ceiling with a look that's a cross between extreme shock, mild trauma and sexual satisfaction. She sits up slowly and gets off of him allowing him to finally sit up. As she sits upright and slips on her panties again she shyly glances back at him as he tries to fix himself up. She smiles a little and leans forward, he gives her a cautious look, lately she has been springing all sorts of surprises on him but this took the mother load "um…brick".

Brick blushes, this was an extremely awkward moment, usually after sex with a woman he would just bounce back and walk away confidently. This time though he felt awkward, what do you say to someone after they sexually attack you "uh….yeah?"

Bubbles plants a small kiss on his neck causing him to shiver "I have something I want to tell you, I…..well…I've never been this spontaneous with anyone like this before".

"Me neither" Brick says "well…actually I have but this was ….uh… weird".

Bubbles giggles "I bet", she then starts to get serious and looks over at him again "I want to tell you how I feel, right here right now. Brick…I lo…." The bus suddenly stops and the two lurch forward a little, they had arrived at the powerpuffs neighborhood and Bubbles frowns disappointedly "darn". She kisses him again on the lips and smiles "tomorrow ok?" Brick nods numbly and bubbles picks up her book bag off the floor and floats down the aisle following her sisters. Brick sits there in a daze for a while as the bus takes over toward his house, not even making a move to fix himself further.

5 minutes later

The school bus stops in front of the rowdyruffs house and Butch is the first one to get off the bus and stretches his legs "man, finally I'm away from that bitch".

Boomer gets off and smiles at his cell phone, he exchanged phone numbers with Buttercup "I think you two like each other more then you think".

"Yeah right, I …." Butch gets distracted as Brick gets off the bus, Boomer follows his gaze and his eyes widen.

Bricks face and neck were littered with lip stick marks and hickeys; his clothing was disheveled and messy. His pants was unbuckled but he was about to button it up, he looks up at his brothers who gawk at him "what?"

"Dude" Butch says smirking like crazy "did you get raped?"

"awww, did she take advantage of you?" Boomer says jokingly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Brick says his whole face turning red, he marches past them agitated. This was embarrassing, he was just molested by a teenaged girl named Bubbles and worst of all, he liked it. The things she did to him was incredible, unimaginably awesome, he absolutely hated the fact that she completely dominated him.

Boomer and Butch walks behind him trying their hardest not laugh. Butch looks over at boomer "hey boomer".

"Yes Butch?" Boomer smirks also.

"Do you think we should call the police?" Butch says.

"We probably should" Boomer says "sexual harassment is a very serious offense in our school".

Butch chuckles "hey brick, would you like to press charges? How many years do you think that bubbles will get for the molestation of a minor?" Both brothers burst out laughing and brick opens the front door and yanks the both of them inside. He wrestles the both of them into head locks and the three start fighting amongst one another. They kick and punch and roll around on the floor each struggling with each other.

"BOYS, BOYS, BOYS, you are not to fight against each other".

The three boys stop instantly with both Butch and Boomer pinned under Brick, his leg on boomers neck and his arm around butch's throat in a choke hold. They all look up at the person talking and discover that it is Mojo Jojo, the evil genius talking monkey was dressed in his black and white stripped prison jumpsuit. Brick blinks up at him "what the fuck are you doing here?"

Mojo Jojo grins wickedly "Yes, I am back, I Mojo Jojo, have returned to you my sons. And I Mojo Jojo, have come up with an ingenious plan for the eradication of the Powerpuff girls. I have thought of a way to destroy, get rid of, wipe out of existence, and kill those cursed girls for good, forever, for a very long time, a time that has no end, With the girls gone we will finally TAKE OVER TOWNSVILLE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". He then notices brick and looks at him confused "what the fuck happened to you?"

Brick separates from his brothers and glares at him "none of your fucking business".

Boomer smiles at Mojo "hey daddy, when did you get home?"

"DON'T CALL ME DADDY" Mojo yells at him "call me father, it's manlier".

Butch also smiles "yeah when did you get here, monkey man?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER" Mojo says annoyed "we are on the verge of a new day, a day that will spark the end of all that is good and pure…A DAY THAT WILL".

"Is this going to take long?" Brick says impatiently "I'm fucking tired", he stands up and walks to the living room, sitting on the couch. The other two brothers follow him standing as Mojo also follows them yelling at them.

"Tired? TIRED?" Mojo Jojo says outraged "we are about to take over Townsville, No the world and YOU ARE TIRED?"

"How we going to do that daddy?" Boomer says standing up.

"DON'T CALL ME DADDY" Mojo screams at him.

"Hey Mojo" Butch says "Bubbles molested Brick today".

"WHAT?" Mojo says.

"I DIDN'T GET MOLESTED YOU STUPID FUCK" Brick tackles him onto the floor and the two fight with each other.

"STOP IT" Mojo yells at them "knock it off you little brats".

"Hey Papa" Boomer says grinning at him "I got a plan, how about you send me to the girls house tonight and I'll steal buttercups underwear?"

"First of all" Mojo says "DON'T CALL ME PAPA, it's even girlier then daddy. Second of all, HOW DOES STEALING THEIR UNDERWEAR DESTROY THE POWERPUFF GIRLS?"

Boomer blinks at him confused "oh yeah, we're trying to **destroy** the girls". He thinks for a moment then smiles at Mojo again "Ok new plan, let's strip the girls of all of their clothing, fly around in one of those aerial formations and attack them from behind with our penises. I will lead the attack of course….."

"ENOUGH" Mojo says "what has happened to you three? Where are my powerful creations? You're ruthless and evil spirits have been thrown out the window. Now is the time we should be fighting them, not each other. We shall band together and recreate the powerful villainous force that we have had before, US FOUR THE PERFECT CRIME FAMILY MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

"In other words", Brick says walking up to him "you want to go back to the days where we were nothing more then your instruments of evil. We fly around and do all the dirty work while you drive around in yet another one of your useless, impractical mobile robots spewing out cliché villain lines for 4 straight hours. And through it all, the girls kick your ass; you get thrown in jail while spouting out another fucking cliché villain line **again **and we get sentenced to more time with these fucking collars on our necks. That your idea of a good plan, old man?" His other 2 brothers stood there looking down at Mojo, everything that Brick said did make sense, each time Mojo had yet another diabolical plan to carry out, and he would rope them into it. Then when he gets caught and arrested they would suffer an expansion on the current sentence with the collars on their necks. The collars were originally supposed to be on for a 5 year sentence but because mojo kept escaping from jail and the boys kept helping him commit crimes it has now extended to 10 years. If they let him do it again they might never get these things off.

Mojo blinks at him for a moment nervously "uhhhhhhhhh, yes, after all, I am your papa?" The Rowdyruff's look at each other, and then look at Mojo.

10 minutes later

Police cars surround the rowdyruff house and officers walk up to the door, the door suddenly opens and brick drags a tied up Mojo Jojo out of the house kicking and screaming "YOU LITTLE MONSTERS, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN FATHER?"

Brick drops him on the floor in front of the police "have fun in prison, you dick". He then walks back to the house and slams the door shut as the police throw Mojo into the paddy wagon.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Hello everyone, sorry it took so long to put this chapter out but most of you know what it's like during midterms and I am no exception. Anywho, midterms are over and my story is back on track. Enjoy.

Chapter 12

Old abandoned Factory

Jack is breathing heavily and holding his stomach; he throws up green goo and screams out in pain "w…what the hell?" he falls onto the floor writhing in pain. He had drunk some more of the chemical x, since his fight with Butch. He had to get stronger, Butch easily dominated him in the fight, and he had no other choice but to flea the scene. He was in hiding ever since; all he could concentrate on was getting stronger. His family didn't matter, school didn't matter, his own football career didn't matter either, and he needed to be stronger. However instead of instantly getting stronger it seemed to only make him sicker and mutate into something he couldn't even recognize anymore. He crawls over to the nearest bathroom and slowly struggles to stand up in front of the mirror above the sink. He looks into the mirror and notices that he is turning green, the pupils of his eyes were bright purple and small tentacles were protruding out of his neck. He coughs up more green bile and falls to the floor again, but this time he lays there and passes out from the pain. The Chemical slowly mutates his body even further as he lays there.

Townsville Highschool Festival

It was the day of the festival and Boomer's play was finally going on. Boomer directs everyone to do separate tasks all over the grand stage. He was grinning from ear to ear, at long last his vision was going to become a reality "ok everyone, this is it, time for us to make some magic". He goes over to Buttercup and Fred in their costumes and smiles at Buttercup directly "would someone like a good luck kiss?"

Fred winks at Boomer "absolutely".

Boomer chuckles, then suddenly stops and frowns at him "ain't happening Fred, move along".

Fred pouts but then shrugs "worth a shot", he then walks away giving them some privacy.

Buttercup laughs "gay friends are fun".

Boomer wraps his arms around her waist "I can be fun too". They kiss each other and he looks at her costume "wow you look beautiful".

Buttercup rolls her eyes "I'm in a pair of blue overalls with white paint stains on them".

"Still the hottest thing I have ever seen" Boomer says, he is about to kiss her again when Blossom floats up behind him. He senses her and sighs "and here comes the red cock blocker".

Blossom suddenly wraps her arms around him from behind "Hi Boomer, everything here looks just fantastic, your play is going to be phenomenal".

Boomer freezes and looks at Buttercup pleadingly "BC, its touching me, what should I do?"

Buttercup chuckles "Hey Bloss, you feeling ok?"

Blossom lets go of boomer and goes over to Buttercup pulling her into a hug also "oh I feel wonderful, everything is wonderful. The sun is shining, the flowers are in bloom, the birds are singing…."

"You fucked Butch didn't you?" Boomer says grinning "never thought he would boing you so soon".

Blossom smiles and approaches him again "I'm too happy to smack you right now, so I'm going to make you miserable by hugging you again". She wraps her arms around him and snuggles his cheek.

Boomer cringes trying to escape her hold on him "ewww she's touching me again". He tries to pull away but Blossom would not let go.

"By the way, I didn't have sex with Butch, but we did come to a reconciliation of our differences" Blossom says.

Flashback

Butch is in the library looking through a textbook "science sucks". He had homework that he felt it was about time he finished it.

"The world must be ending" Blossom says walking in "you're actually in a library, reading a book".

Butch rolls his eyes "I do read red".

Blossom is also holding a textbook on Greek history and sits next to him "yes but do you understand what you're reading?"

Butch quirks an eyebrow at her, she really thinks that he's that stupid. He grins at her and decides to blow her mind, letting her in on what he really knows "Atoms consist of protons and neutrons in the nucleus, surrounded by electrons that reside in orbitals. Orbital's are classified according to the four quantum numbers that represent any one particular orbital's energy, shape, orientation, and the spin of the occupying electron".

Blossom blinks at him for a moment "wow", she stares at him completely surprised "for once in my life, I am actually speechless".

Butch rolls his eyes "well I'm not all muscle, there's a brain in there somewhere". He then takes a look at her and grins "so did you just come here to insult my intelligence?"

Blossom blushes a bit "no, I mean I didn't come here for any particular reason. Just…..well…."

"You came to see me didn't you?" Butch says smiling at her.

"W….well…yes" Blossom says still blushing.

Butches eyes widened a bit "didn't expect you to actually admit that".

Blossom sighs "I guess I am just a little tired of fighting with you", she then looks over at him "aren't you tired of this back and forth bickering we always end up doing?"

"I think its fun" Butch says chuckling "I'm never bored around you".

"Well I think it's getting old" Blossom says, she then shyly puts her hand on his hand "besides, I guess I have come to the realization that you guys aren't as bad as I thought you were. Boomer is heavily involved in the play for today's festival, you're the captain of the football team and took on Jack before he flipped out on anyone else, and Brick saved Bubbles from being raped. Now that I think about it, I decided that maybe I should back off and let you guys just be yourselves instead of who I am expecting you to be".

"How very mature of you" Butch says "so that means we can do whatever we want, like take our clothes off in school and streak down the hallways".

Blossom chuckles "no way, but don't let me stop you from taking your clothes off". She then realizes what she just said and quickly covers her mouth "oh my gosh, I didn't mean the way that sounded".

"Yeah right, I see the way you've been undressing me with your eyes" Butch says, he then playfully wraps his arms around his chest and looks away "you're perverted, first you scope me out in the buck while I am showering and now your talking about taking my clothes off".

"That was an accident" Blossom says outraged "and I am not in the least bit interested in your body".

"That's too bad" Butch says leaning over the table towards Blossom "because I'm definitely interested in yours".

"W...What?" blossom says but is interrupted by Butch who has leaned over to kiss her. They both deepen the kiss, and butch caresses her hair while exploring her mouth. Blossom moans into the kiss and the two make out with one another for a long time. Blossom breaks the kiss and breaths deeply "wow". Butch grins at her and the two kiss each other again, blossom wraps her arms around his neck and slides into his lap as the two make out once again.

Flashback ends

Blossom sighs remembering that moment, not realizing that she is cutting off Boomer's circulation. She looks at boomer and suddenly lets him go "oh my gosh, sorry".

While boomer keeps on breathing, Buttercup rolls her eyes "so now you're in love?"

"Well…. Yeah I guess" Blossom says "he's kind of rough around the edges but there's a whole other side to him that I've never seen before and I like it".

"I think I'm going to hurl" Brick walks up to them bored out of his mind, he had a guitar in his hands and grins at them "so queen bitch has finally found love".

Blossom grins back at him "from what I've heard, I'm not the only one".

Brick frowns at her getting a bit paranoid "what exactly have you heard?"

"That bubbles rocked your world" Butch says wrapping his arms around blossoms waist from behind. Blossom blushes and leans against his chest as he talks, "you should have seen it blossom, she totally violated his personal space, not that he was complaining, BOW CHIKI WOW WOW".

"Enough already" Brick says "nobody violated anyone, do you know who the fuck you're talking to?" He flashes his brother a cocky grin "I am the one who does the violating not the other way around, just keep that in your head, no one out plays a playa".

"Hey Brick" Bubbles suddenly appearance makes Brick jump a few feet in shock.

"Bu….bubbles, where the hell….?" Brick stutters turning to her, he can hear Butch and Boomer chuckling in the background.

"Oh no Butch, looks like we have a sex offender in our midst" Boomer says smiling wickedly.

Butch laughs "I think he should be fitted for a chastity belt". The two burst out laughing as the other girls look at them confused.

Brick growls frustratedly "why won't you fuckers just drop it?" He holds his guitar with both hands by the handle and raises it over his head ready to use it to beat the shit out of them.

"woah, woah, woah" Blossom says grabbing the guitar before he had the chance to swing it "careful this guitar is expensive". She then looks at her watch and sighs a little "listen guys, it's time to get this show on the road, Boomer get the actors ready for the big play, Brick and bubbles you have approximately one hour to practice for the big musical number".

"You know" Buttercup says for a moment "we still have maybe 10 minutes left at the end of the festival".

"Any ideas?" Blossom asks everyone there.

"I kind of have an idea" Bubbles says raising her hand.

Blossom nods "well whatever it is, do it, Brick can help you". She turns to everyone else "ok, let's do this people". Everyone around her separates and does their own thing to get ready for the festival.

Meanwhile in Townsville

Jack lays there for what seems like an hour before the same pain that rendered him unconscious, shocks him back to the real world. He bends and wrights a little and groans from the pain. He then slowly crawls back into the bathroom, when he reaches out to grab the sink, he sees that his hand and arms are large, bulgy and green "shit, what the hell?" He growls in frustration and starts destroying everything in sight "ARRRRGH, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?" He roars in anger and smash's everything in his path, he then falls to the floor just short of the front door. His mind and voice begin to deteriorate, he then reaches out in front of him and rips the door off its hinges he then slowly crawls out of it on his belly.

Back Townville high school auditorium

An hour and a half had passed and Boomer's play was a colossal hit, it was dramatic, exciting and was made even better with Buttercup as the main character playing a female boxer who falls for a librarian. Now it was time for the mini concert, there was just one tiny problem, Blossom comes backstage and looks over at Boomer concerned "that play ran a little over schedule".

"Masterpieces always do" Boomer says grinning with satisfaction, a couple of girls was approaching him for autographs. He then glances over at her "would you like my autograph? Only 10 dollars for you".

Blossom laughs "no thanks Mr. Diva", she then walks over to Brick and Bubbles who were practicing on their guitars "we only have enough time for one song, so which one is it going to be?"

"Ooh, ooh, oooh me, me, me" Bubbles says jumping up and down excitedly "I've got the perfect song and the band knows all about it".

"I don't know about it" Brick says quirking an eyebrow.

Bubbles giggles "it's a surprise to you, just follow our league", she and the rest of the band walked out onto the stage and Brick slowly followed watching her suspiciously. She turns to the others in the band and counts down "This is a song by Avril lavigne, one, two, one, two, three".

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>I know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend"<p>

Bricks eyes widen and he looks off stage wondering if this was some kind of joke on his expense. He then sees that his brothers are just as surprised as he is, they were definitely not in on it. As bubbles and the rest of the band rock out the crowd goes crazy.

"You're so fine  
>I want you mine<br>You're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time<br>You're so addictive  
>Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?<br>Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
>And Hell Yeah<br>I'm the motherfucking princess  
>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right"<p>

Brick catches up to her with his guitar, and blushes a little as Bubbles smiles at him flirtatiously.

"She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about!"<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I don't like your girlfriend!  
>No way! No way!<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I could be your girlfriend  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I know that you like me  
>No way! No way!<br>You know it's not a secret  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I want to be your girlfriend"

Bubbles raises her arms and places her hands behind her head fluffing up her hair. She takes a sultry pose as people from the audience take pictures of her.

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)"

She then gives Brick a "come hither" look, which made her look even more sexy. Bricks whole face turns red as he tries his hardest to concentrate on the music, he couldn't believe how bold this chick was.

"So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
>Better yet make your girlfriend disappear<br>I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)"

Bubbles then strikes her guitar hard and does a windmill move, which gets brick excited as well.

"She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about!"<p>

Meanwhile

The people of Townsville scatter away from the huge 50 foot monster that was now on the rampage. It stomps through the city roaring in a mixture of pain and anger, it destroys everything In its path. Some of the people look at it from their apartment windows and stare at it in horror. The big green scaly beast looks back at them enraged "**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT**?" it blows fire at the buildings causing the people inside to evacuate. After stomping through the city the beast stops and hears music coming from the High school outside of town "**BUBBLES**". He stomps his way slowly towards the outskirts of town and uses his x-ray vision to look inside the school as he makes his way towards it. He can see bubbles singing to the audience and then sees her singing to brick who in turn gravitates to her as well. The beast squints his eyes angrily "**BRICK, GET AWAY FROM HER**", he stomps his way towards the school.

Meanwhile inside the school

_[Chorus]_  
>"Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I don't like your girlfriend!  
>No way! No way!<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I could be your girlfriend  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I know that you like me  
>No way! No way!<br>You know it's not a secret  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I want to be your girlfriend"

Brick is having a blast right now and he claps his hands encouraging the crowd to do the same as Bubbles continues to do a short rap.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when's it gonna sink in?<br>She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?"<p>

The audience raps with her.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when's it gonna sink in?<br>She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?"<p>

Everyone back stage is dancing to the music and brick and bubbles play back to back whipping their hair about.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>No way! No way!"

They separate and rock on as the audience goes wild.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>No way! No way!"

"Hey! Hey!"

Everyone applauds and cheers loudly; however the two lead guitarists look only at each other. Brick grins at her "that was the coolest thing I've ever seen you do pigtails, you're a rock star under all that fluff aren't you?"

"Yep, I mean with the right inspiration of course" Bubbles says bowing to the crowd, then her attention centers back on Brick, who for the first time ever gives her a look of total admiration. She takes this as her chance to make her public confession "you know, I never hide my emotions, I just don't know how to. So I'm sorry if this is going to embarrass you but I have to say it". She walks up to him and looks at him with love in her eyes "Brick Jojo….I lo…" Suddenly the whole auditorium shakes, as if an earthquake had sprung up. Panic and fear cascade throughout the crowd as the entire ceiling of the auditorium is ripped apart.

A huge green monster looks inside the auditorium as if looking for something or someone. He then spots his enemy "**BRICK**".

Brick's eyes widen in shock "GET THE FUCK OUT", before he had time to react, the monster snatches him up into his huge hand pinning his arms to his body and crushing his guitar.

The monster brings Brick up to his face and roars "**STAY AWAY FROM MY BUBBLES**".

Brick grimaces "OH MY GOD!...your breath smells like shit dude". He then takes a good look at the beast "Jack?" The monster roars in extreme anger at him and he spread his bat like wings, he fly's off with Brick clutched in his palm.

"BRICK" Bubbles fly's after them.

Blossom zooms after her along with the others "Bubbles wait", she zooms off and Buttercup follows her as the two remaining brothers look on in shock.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: hey everyone, I know it's been a while since I have put out another chapter; I got distracted with personal stuff. Also I got excited about a brand new story that I want to add to . I'm actually working on two currently, a new one for PPG and another for Kyo Kara Maoh. I'm writing them out first before I put them up so it has taken up my time. But I feel it's about time I wrap this baby up, wouldn't you agree?

Chapter 13

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Monster Jack says stomping through the city with Brick in his hand "YOU THINK YOU CAN STEAL BUBBLES FROM ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT?"

Brick wondered where he was taking him "first of all she wasn't yours to begin with, second of all I don't need to steal anyone's girl, I mean come on look at me, even if she was your chick she'd be all over my shit in a heartbeat". The monster stops and growls at him maliciously, he knew he was pissing it off but he needed to buy some time for the girls to get there "that's right fat ass, get good and mad".

"ROARRRRR" Monster Jack stomps even harder on the ground as he meets his destination "KEEP TALKING, I'LL SQUASH YOU LIKE AN ANT".

"Nobodies scared of you Jack, the only reason why you're not dead right now is because I have this collar on" They were heading for Townsville Zoo and Brick became confused for a moment before continuing "But when I get this collar off, I will devote every ounce of power and energy in my being into BREAKING MY FUCKING FOOT OFF IN YOUR ASS, YOU SPOILED, FOOTBALL FUCKING, FRAT BOY COCK SUCKING, SELF INDULGENT PIECE OF SHIT".

"SHUT UP" Jack reaches down to one of the cages containing a tiger and grabs it with his large hand. He then opens the door with his thumb and pops the tiger into his mouth like an M&M.

Brick cringes at the scene and the sound of him crunching the bones with his teeth "Ugh, fucking sick dude". Jack throws Brick into the cage and carries it over to Townsville hall where a flag pole stood straight from the top of the building; he then hangs the cage on the very top of the pole and lets it dangle there with brick inside of it. Brick glares at him angrily "what the hell man? Are you too chicken shit to kill me?"

Jack growls but turns the opposite direction looking out at the city "you are just the bait to get her here".

"She's not coming, so you're out of luck" Brick says steadying himself in the cage. Suddenly he sees something or someone coming towards them in the distance. His eyes widen as he realizes who it is "bubbles, no".

Jack laughs sinisterly "you were saying?" he turns as bubbles approaches him "AH BUBBLES, SO GOOD OF YOU TO JOIN US". Before he even had time to say anything else bubbles was on him, she zooms directly at him and punches his face. This sends him flying to the ground and holds his face in pain "OW THAT HURT YOU STUPID BITCH". Blossom and Buttercup both zoom towards him and swoosh around him in various directions, distracting him for the moment.

Bubbles ignores him and her attention turns to Brick "did he hurt you? Are you ok?"

"Bubbles it's a trap" Brick says "run for it; get out of here".

"What about you?" Bubbles says bending the bars of the cage.

Brick put s a hand to her shoulder to try to stop her "who cares about me? Save yourself".

"I do" Bubbles says "I love you".

Brick freezes for a moment, no one has ever said that before especially to him, his heart was beating fast and he comes up to her "Bubbles….I…. LOOK OUT". Jack's giant hand falls on Bubbles knocking her to the ground, the pavement cracks as she bounces off of it.

Jack then flicks Brick back further into the cage and pinches the bars back closed. He then raises his foot and brings it down on Bubbles "IF I CAN'T HAVE HER, NO ONE CAN".

"NO!" Brick screams out, but Buttercup zooms right at his head and continues to pummel him.

Blossom swoops downward and scoops up Bubbles from the floor before she gets stomped on "Bubbles are you alright?"

"I….I think so" Bubbles says "he's really strong".

"You're right" Blossom says "we need reinforcements".

"Shit, is that Jack?" The girls turned to see Boomer walking up to them, he had a motorcycle helmet under his arm and his bike was right behind him. As he approaches them Butch also comes by on his bike "what the hell happened?"

"I knew it" Butch says throwing his helmet down in frustration "I should have been keeping tabs on his ass. If I had done something from the time he stole the Chemical X, this never would have happened".

"This isn't your fault Butch" Blossom says comfortingly "he must have drunk too much Chemical X". They watch as Buttercup goes to town on his face and body making the beast angrier and angrier by the minute. The angrier Jack got the more he grew in size "I've seen this before, if he keeps on growing, he will eventually get stronger".

"Blossom" Boomer stands there with his fist clenched, he was eager to help Buttercup "please, she needs me".

Blossom looks at him for a while, then at Butch who also fidgets a little looking at the monster "well I did say we needed re-enforcements". She goes over to Boomer and touches his collar "be careful, he's unpredictable". She takes his collar off and he zooms towards buttercup to join in the fight, she then turns to Butch "you guys can keep jack busy while we save Brick", she takes his collar off.

Butch floats a little "be careful red", he then zooms off to the monster to fight him also. Jack roars and grows even bigger then sprouts out tentacles out of his back. He grabs Boomer and Buttercup, but is unable to get Butch; the green eyed male flings a fireball at the beast which hits him in the face. The startled monsters then let's go; teeters back and releases boomer, Boomer laser eye beams the tentacle holding Buttercup and the two double team him.

Blossom and Bubbles fly up to where Brick is still stuck in the cage, Blossom floats up to where Brick is and grins "you look like you could use a hero".

Brick grins back "when you see one ask them if they can rescue me", Blossom chuckles a little and bends the bars again.

Bubbles was inside the cage in a heart beat and smothers Brick with hugs and kisses "oh brick, I was so scared that he might have hurt you".

Brick hugs her back "its ok, you have more to worry about then I do". He grabs her shoulders and looks into her eyes "listen Bubbles, this is only going to get worse, you leave to get away from here".

"I'm not leaving you" Bubbles says determined, suddenly one of jacks tentacles lashes the cage and wraps around it.

Blossom tries to get the tentacle off the cage but is unable to and accidentally drops the two collars she had in her pocket. They both fall onto the monsters foot and he screams out in pain, he then shrinks a few more feet. Jack kicks the collars off his foot and continues the rampage, Blossom observes this and gets an idea "why didn't we think of this sooner? Antidote X". She turns to Bubbles and Brick who are both trapped in the cage "I'll be back, try to hold him off till then", she then zooms off.

While the other tentacles swoove and sway all over the place fighting with the other super powered teens, Jacks attention is drawn to Bubbles and Brick "YOU BELONG TO ME BUBBLES". He reaches into the cage and wraps a tentacle around bubbles foot "YOU'RE MINE". He pulls her out of the cage and brick along with her. Bubbles then gasps as brick falls from her arms to towards the ground. Jack raises her up to his line of vision and laughs "LET HIM FALL TO HIS DEATH, I AM THE ONLY ONE FOR YOU". He then notices something in her hand; he squints his eyes and sees a silver collar "SHIT". He looks all around him and on the floor, but there is no sign of the red headed male.

Bubbles smirks "why so nervous Jack?" she laser eyebeams him in the eyes blinding him enough to let her go.

"HEY GODZILLA" Before Jack could respond a red beam of light zoomed past his face knocking him onto his knee; it zooms past him again hitting the other side of his face. Each time the beam of light passes him it punches him in the face repeatedly. Jack is knocked onto his side trying to concentrate on the tentacles on his back holding the other super powered team hostage. Brick fly's up above him and smiles "SURPRISE", he jolts downward and smashes Jack on the top of his head with his foot. He then raises his hand up above his head and summons a streak of lightening to come down on Jacks head, electrocuting Jack.

Unfortunately everyone else also got electrocuted too, Butch glares at Brick as the tentacles around him loosen up "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE BLASTING, RED".

"My bad" brick grins, he watches as Jack falls completely to the floor as the five super powered teens float there.

Bubble glances over at Brick "I didn't know you could do that?"

Brick gives her a wicked look "oh there are a lot of things I can do; maybe someday you'll let me show you".

Bubbles blushes "sooner then later I hope".

"OUT OF THE WAY EVERYONE" They look up to see blossom flying towards them with a tub of black goo. They all move back as she dumps the contents of the tub directly into Jacks mouth causing him to choke a little while swallowing it.

Boomer observes this and grins "Antidote x, why didn't anyone else think of that?" They all look at each other a little embarrassed to answer that question.

"Anyway, looks like its working" Buttercup says as they watch Jack's frame get smaller and smaller.

While he turns back to his normal self, he stares up at Bubbles and holds out his hand "b….bubbles".

Bubbles lands next to him and without warning kicks him in the stomach "that's for the time you tried to rape me and this….." She punches him hard in the face giving him a black eye "is for trying to kill everyone else". Jack lays there in complete pain as his body returns to normal.

Blossom lands and hears police sirens in the distance "uh oh, guys come here", she picks up the discarded collars off the ground and give boomers collar to Buttercup "we have to get these back on you before the police get here".

"aww man, seriously?" Butch says landing in front of Blossom.

"You want to go back to jail?" blossom says snapping the collar back on him. Buttercup does the same when Boomer lands in front of her.

Bubbles looks up at Brick who just floats there looking off at the distant sky, she tilts her head confused "Brick, what's wrong?"

Brick looks back at her, then back up at the sky for a while, then hears the police sirens getting closer and makes a split decision "I've got some unfinished business to take care of". He looks back at her and his eyes soften "hold on to that collar till I get back, pigtails".

"Unfinished business?" Bubbles says getting even more confused "but what do you mean…" suddenly the police cars arrive and surround the teens distracting her completely and forcing her to look at them. As blossom and Buttercup walk over to the police to defend the boys, bubbles looks back up at the sky and realizes Brick is long gone. She tries her best not to panic or cry as the possibility of him escaping and never coming back flooded her thoughts.

"Don't worry so much" Boomer says putting his hand on her shoulder in comfort "he'll be back".

Bubbles holds back her tears and smiles at him kindly, she holds his hand on her shoulder "thank you boomer". She then hugs the collar to her chest and walks back to the crowd of police, mentally preparing herself for the story she may have to make up as to why they are one rowdyruff short.

Authors end note: I promise the next chapter will be longer. It will be the last one after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: FINALLY, THE LAST CHAPTER IS FINISHED, a few things I'd like to say before we get into it. I would like to thank everyone for reading this and submitting your reviews. I'd also like to thank a particular reader who issued a challenge to me for one of the chapters in this story; I have to admit that got me out of my writers block and back into the ending of this story. I would also like to thank Drowning Pool for the most kick ass song ever made; I love "Let the bodies hit the floor". I think of it whenever I want to do an ultimate fight scene or a scenario where the character goes ape shit on the bad guys. It's just dark and exciting at the same time and if you don't know what I am talking about, copy and paste the link below and listen for yourself:

.com/watch?v=HORkT4a2MhQ

Enjoy the fic everyone, I will be back with an all new fanfic.

Chapter 14

1 week later

Everything in Townsville and Townsville high school had gone back to normal, well as normal as they could get. The horrors of that monster rampage is long forgotten, Jack was thrown in jail, not just for the attempted rape, but also destruction of property and murder on multiple occasions. He is officially spending the rest of his life in jail. The boys are back in school all except one; no one has heard or seen Brick in an entire week. Butch and Boomer had offered to go out and search for their wayward brother, but bubbles stopped them, she truly believes that Brick will return to her. Bubbles lays in her bed and watches the sun set in the horizon outside of her window while holding the silver collar to her body, she closes her eyes and falls asleep. Hours passed as she slumbered soundly and all she could feel was the suddenly rush of cool air blowing in on her body. She shivers a little and her sleepy eyes gaze at the open window, she slowly gets up and closes the window.

"Miss me that badly, pigtails?"

Bubbles turns her head quickly and sees brick leaning against the wall smiling back at her. Bubbles stares at him for a bit as he floats over to her. They look at one another for a while, neither one saying anything to the other. Suddenly Bubbles slaps him in the face, but before he has time react she wraps her arms around him and kisses him fully on the lips. She then breaks the kiss and slaps him again, he looks at her confused but is bombarded by another kiss, she then pulls away and slaps him again.

Brick frowns and yells at her "make up your mind woman. Are you happy or angry at me?"

Bubbles frowns deeply as tears escape her eyes "both", she wraps her arms around him again and holds him close "you're so mean to me, where did you go?" she sobs and begins to cry against his chest, she needed this after holding back for an entire week.

Brick holds her close and allows her to let it all out "sorry pigtails, but there was something I had to take care of. I should've told you", he presses his face into her hair "I'll tell you everything babe". He then feels her leaning more against his chest forcing him to fall backwards against the bed on his back. He chuckles a little "if you wanted me in bed, all you had to do was ask". Bubbles glares at him and Brick chuckles even more "ok fine, the truth is I really did have something to do, I had to break all ties with dealer".

"dealer?" Bubbles says looking up at him curiously, Brick recounts the events that happened last week.

[Flashback]

"Egypt, never been here before" Brick says while sitting on top of the sphinx and looking out over the expanse of the landscape. He had traveled the world which was something he was never really that interested in but for some reason he felt the urge to. He sighs a little for a moment, lays on his back and stares up at the sky. His initial plan is to kill Sergio and destroy his headquarters, but halfway there all he could think about was bubbles. Brick frowns a little "I could always lie and say I just went sight seeing, but do I really want to lie to her?" Brick growls a little and sits up holding his head "god woman, what are you doing to me?" Suddenly his phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket, he looks at it and instantly cringes "Sergio". He sighs trying to consider the notion of not killing his former boss and stringing his guts all over his own office. He then answers the phone "hello?" he can hear Sergio's annoyed voice on the other end.

_[Little red, what's going on? Haven't heard from you for the past week and a half, where's my money for the shit for that week?]_

"I've been busy" Brick says nonchalantly "it's been a hectic week".

_[Busy? Busy, doing what? You're fucking 16 years old, getting ready for your prom? Setting up your candy ass pep rallies? This is business little red, your fucking with my business.]_

Brick rolls his eyes, yet he stays on the phone a bit longer. He was trying to remember the address of Sergio's hideout "sorry boss, but I won't be doing this shit anymore, I quit", He then hears Sergio start to laugh loudly and uncontrollably.

_[You quit me? you're quitting me? that's fucking hilarious, a kid like you thinks he can get rid of me. LISTEN YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU'RE NOT QUITTING, no little red, YOU'RE NOT DONE UNTIL I SAY YOU'RE DONE.]_

Brick grins calmly while listening to Sergio's furious rant "listen Sergio….."

_[YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY IDIOT WHO'S EVER TRIED TO FLAKE ON ME. ASSHOLES LIKE YOU ARE A DIME A DOZEN, the one thing you're going to learn kid is that nobody leaves alive. You could have been something kid, you could have been the boss someday, but you decided to grow a conscious and chicken shit out. Now your nothing, your dead to me little red and everyone around you is dead also. You made a big mistake you little shit, you're about to lose everything you have ever held dear to you.]_

Brick laughs "yeah whatever you say, crazy", he hangs up the phone and continues to laugh "what a dick". The mere thought of what he plans to do to Sergio sends a rush of adrenaline to course through his body causing him to stand straight up like a rocket about to take off "well what the fuck am I doing here? Time to have some fun", he then zooms off laughing maniacally.

[Sergio's Hideout in Cuba]

A fat bald Cuban man sits at his desk, face red with anger. He picks up the phone and throws it across the room in his overly large and expensive looking office. Everyone else around him, workers, henchman, and other vile lackey's look at him fearfully. Sergio heaves his huge body up to stand and growls " That little shit", He looks over at the thin man with tattoos and a goatee who is sneaking a small bag of cocaine into his pocket "MARCO".

Marco jumps out of his skin and quickly puts the cocaine bag back "yeah boss".

Sergio grabs him by the neck and brings him in so that they meet face to face "Little Red is out, take the crew with you to Townsville High School and spray the living shit out of every kid there"; He pushes Marco to the ground.

Marco's eyes widen as he looks at his boss "uh, but boss, they're just kids".

Sergio becomes infuriated and grabs his gun from the desk and points it at Marco "You chickening out on me too, YOU WANNA LEAVE TOO".

Marco shivers in utter fear "n…no boss, I'm with you…..really…I'm with you".

"I WANT HIM DEAD", Sergio yells at him, he then walks around with his gun glaring at everyone around him "I WANT RED DEAD, I WANT HIS LOVED ONES DEAD, I WANT HIS FRIENDS DEAD, I WANT….." Suddenly the whole facility shakes and quakes, causing everyone there to stumble around and fall over. Sergio looks around him suddenly fearful "WHAT THE FUCK?"

_[ Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the….flooooooor]_

Suddenly the room was bombarded by extremely loud goth rock music, Sergio and his men look around each other "where's that coming from?"

While the music plays the entire front of the warehouse explodes inward blowing debris and glass at the people inside. Brick smiles at the people inside like a maniac while holding a huge boombox on his shoulder "CHECK ME OUT". He then walks inside the warehouse and sets the boombox on the ground "I CAME WITH MY OWN THEME MUSIC". He laughs loudly and starts blasting various areas of the room as the people around him scatter all around.

_[Beat….en why for (why for)_

_Can't take much more (here we go, here we go, here we go now)_

_One, nothing wrong with me, two, nothing wrong with me_

_Three nothing wrong with me, four nothing with me]_

Brick raises his hand up in the air pulling the electrical currents from the electronics nearby; he then brings down a huge blast of electricity onto everyone around him. Some are electrocuted, some make a run for it out of various emergency exits, Brick floats up into the air and laughs "that's right you little roaches scatter".

_[One something's got to give, two something's got to give_

_Three something's got to give, Noooooow]_

Sergio's henchmen file out of his office and start firing their machine guns at Brick in a rapid spray of bullets and smoke. Brick opens his mouth wide and collects the bullets in his mouth, he then lands on the floor and spits them all out rapidly at his assailants.

_[Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the flooooor]_

The bullets hit some of the men directly in the head, killing them and some are injured. Brick spits out the last bullet and directly hits a nearby gas stove causing it to explode. The remaining henchmen duck in various directions, a couple were brave enough to run after him with knifes and machetes. Brick grabs the first one and swings him around the room batting the other men out of his way.

_[Noooow…._

_Push me again(again)_

_This is the end_

_Here we go, here we go here, here we go now_

_One, nothing wrong with me, two, nothing wrong with me_

_Three nothing wrong with me, four nothing with me_

_One something's got to give, two something's got to give_

_Three something's got to give, Noooooow]_

Brick flings the now unconscious body to the side like a small rock, he then sets off his laser eyebeams and blasts everything in his path in one long stream of destruction.

_[Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the flooooor]_

Brick grabs the door to Sergio's office and tears it off its hinges; suddenly a hunting rifle is pointed at his forehead and Sergio glares at him from behind it "eat lead freak", he pulls the trigger and shoots Brick in the head.

_[__Skin__to skin, blood and bone_

_You're all by yourself but you're not alone__  
><em>_You wanted in and now you're here__  
><em>_Driven by hate, consumed by fear]_

Brick bends backward while still on his feet and stays that way, he then slowly raises his head back up and quirks an eyebrow at him "are you serious?" He grabs the end of the rifle and crushes it in his hands, Sergio backs up and a couple more of his men try to get in between them. Brick easily tosses them aside and flings Sergio rooms the room.

_[__Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the flooooor]_

Brick decides to wrap everything up and fly's into the air towards the ceiling and spins around. He speeds up the spinning and creates a tornado inside the room sucking everything inside of it. The entire warehouse crumbles and falls to pieces only to be sucked into the tornado.

_[One, nothing wrong with me, two, nothing wrong with me_

_Three nothing wrong with me, four nothing with me_

_One something's got to give, two something's got to give_

_Three something's got to give, Noooooow]_

The entire building is ripped from its foundation by the tornado, including everyone else that was left alive. Brick fly's out of the tornado and watches it carry everything and everyone away.

_[__Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the flooooor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the flooooor_

_Hey...Go!__  
><em>_Hey...Go!__  
><em>_Hey...Go!__  
><em>_Hey...Go!__  
><em>_Hey...Go!]_

Brick floats there and looks around satisfied with what he has done; there was nothing there but an outline. He then looks over at the tornado in the distance and suddenly thinks to himself "hmmm, never pegged Sergio as a fat fuck".

[Flashback End]

Bubbles blinks up at him and quirks her eyebrows "wow".

Brick grins at her "yeah, I've had a lot of pent up aggression to let out".

Bubbles sits up a little but is still leaned up against him "so where's Sergio?"

[Meanwhile in a Cuban prison ward]

All is quiet at the prison building; the offices are also quiet as the police officers go about their daily routines. Suddenly Sergio's fat round body bursts through the ceiling and lands directly into a prison cell and onto the floor. The police officers are startled by the sudden noises coming from the prison cell; they run to the cells and see the man's unconscious body on the floor of one of the cells. Suddenly a large amount of white powder falls right on him covering his whole body. Both officers look at one another and then look at him, not knowing what to do next.

[Back at Bubbles room]

Brick shrugs a little "I would say in prison right now once they figure out what all that white powder is all about".

Bubbles sit up a little and wraps her arms around him "I'm glad your back home, I missed you". Bubbles kisses him on the chest and grins at him "well Blossom and Buttercup went on a date with Boomer and Butch".

Brick blinks at her "so?"

Bubbles smiled a little, drawing little imaginary circles onto his chest " sooooo, how about picking up from where we left off?"Brick calmly smiled at her and the two stare at each other longingly. He inches towards her ready for a kiss but suddenly finds himself slammed against the headboard. His eyes widen as bubbles straddles him and kisses him passionately, Brick soon recovers from the sudden assault and grabs bubbles wrists.

Brick pushes bubbles onto her back and pins her there, he looks at her wide eyed surprised expression and winks at her "allow me". He takes off his red cap and puts it on bubbles head, pulling the bill over her eyes "night cap". That illicit a few giggles from the blonde as brick plants a few kisses on her flat stomach. Brick unbuckles her pants while she gets the last of her chuckles out of her system, he kisses his way lower and slowly slides her pants down. He kisses the outer lips of her vagina and bubbles gasps, he glances up at her and quirks an eyebrow. Bubbles hides her face behind his hat, while blushing furiously, she's not as bold as he thought she was.

Brick suddenly yanks her pants right off of her and suckles her vage through her panties causes her to squeak a little. He pulls down her panties and French kisses her vagina, bubbles cries out a little, Brick hums a little and bubbles arches her back. Brick licks and massages her clit and she moans out loud, he grins to himself and hoists her legs over his shoulders.

Bubbles pants and moans as pleasure jolts through her entire body, she grabs the sheets and moans even louder. Her breathing hitches and she raises her hips "B…brick…need you…ah"

Brick trails his tongue from her vagina and up the expanse of her body, he reaches her neck and nibbles and bites her there. Bubbles reaches downward and unbuttons his pants, she then spreads her legs wide and pulls his pants down with her feet. The two make out with one another as Brick kicks off his pants; he then removes her shirt and bra and kisses her neck; he then fondles her breast with one hand while the other massages her clit. He fingers her and widens up her vaginal hole driving her crazy. She raises her hips and curls her toes she fights against him a little wishing she could just push him down and ride his cock.

Bubbles moans in frustration trying to push him away enough to gain the upper hand "B….brick, ah…s…stop…inside me…NOW".

Brick chuckles a little "bet you wish I had my collar on, don't you?" He chuckles a little more as Bubbles growls in frustration. He finally gives her what she wants and penetrates her, she cries out loudly causing brick to stop for a moment "you ok?"

Bubbles pants and wraps her legs around him "k...Keep going". Brick complies and pushes inside of her deeper, he stays there giving her time to adjust. He then pulls out of her completely and penetrates her again, her breathing increases as brick continues to make love to her, deeply and slowly. He continues to move in and out of her repeatedly as the two hold each other in an endless embrace. The sensations going through Bricks being was like no other, he's had sex before but this was something more. He looks into her eyes and rolls his hips inside her; he touches his forehead against hers as waves of pleasure surges through the both of them.

There's love in those big blue eyes as he gazes into them, he couldn't turn away from them, he didn't want to. The world around them disappeared; all there is was the two of them, moving together faster and faster. Brick embraces her closer as they reach the heights of passion, lust and love, he presses his lips to her chest as his movements become more desperate and he pounds into her over and over again until they reach an explosive orgasm together. Bubbles throws her head back and cries out one final time, Brick bites her collar bone a little and grunts loudly, one last jolt of pleasure circulates through them before they collapse in a heap of sweaty limbs. They lay there in each others arms for a while longer, Brick was the first to recover and he slowly raises his head to look at her. She's beautiful, tousled blonde hair cascaded in curls all over her face, her large exposed boobs heaving a little as she tries to calm down her breathing, her soft sweet voice rings like a bell as she looks over at him in concern, but he didn't here it right away "what?"

Bubbles side glances him a little before looking at him fully "are you ok?"

Brick looks at her for a while, then without warning says it "I love you".

Bubbles looks back at him in shock, this was the first time he had ever said it, "Oh Brick, I love you too". They kiss passionately and Bubbles excitedly pushes him back so she can get on top of him.

Brick allows this but the minute his back hits the mattress he shouts out in pain "WHAT THE FUCK?" Bubbles gets off of him quickly and looks at him with concern, Brick the hunches over a little and hisses. He then notices the wall mirror on the door right behind him and turns his head to look at it. To his shock there were long deep bloody scratches that stretched from his shoulders to the middle of his back "How the hell did that happen?"

Bubbles also looks at the mirror and giggles "oopsies tee hee, well it's your fault for exciting me so much". She kisses him and gets off the bed "I'll get the iodine".

"What are you? Some kind of masochist?" Brick complains as bubbles chuckles while walking out of the room. Despite his complaints he still smiles to himself _" that girl could kick me in the balls with a spiked boot and I'd still think she was the most beautiful being on earth"._

Brick POV

_Shit my back hurts, hmmm but man was it worth it. To think I spent so much time running away from this crazy chick, only to end up here. I lay on my stomach and allow my powers to do at least some of the healing before she comes back with her liquid instrument of torture. As I lay there I remembered what our Sex ED teacher told me after I plowed her, shit won't be doing that again. Little red is officially off the market; anyway, she said that life has a way of throwing you a curve ball. And yet, as I see Bubbles come back into the room still naked and gets on the bed straddling my ass holding a rag in one hand and a bottle of iodine in the other, it makes me wonder, why would I throw it back. Shit, I couldn't help but hiss as she tends to my wounds she inflicted, however the light sweet sound of her voice as she says something I don't even pay attention to lulls me into a peaceful state of being that I've never been in before. If anyone was to tell me now that life has a way of throwing you a curve ball, I would say it already has, so I guess I might as well catch it and never let it go._

POV ends

Bubbles dabs a rag soaked in iodine on another one of his cuts, then stops "hey, your cuts are healing". She leans over and seductively whispers in his ear "I have a dildo in my drawer, are you ready for round two?"

"Wow, I didn't know you were into that" Brick says smirking as bubbles gets off of him.

"Oh it's not for me" Bubbles chuckles and takes it out of her drawer, she then turns it on and it vibrates "it's a good thing your on your stomach".

Brick's eyes widen "on what planet do you figure that's going in me?"

"Sexual experimentation is healthy" Bubbles says trying to straddle him again.

Brick gets away by floating upwards "hell to the No".

Bubbles giggles and floats after him with it "once it touches your prostate, you will love me for it".

"STOP PLAYING" Brick says half laughing at the absurdity of the situation and half serious "get away from me with that". He then fly's out of the room.

"Don't resist me brick" Bubbles says teasingly as she chases him "it's coming for you, there's a target on your butt and I'm aiming for it".

"Bubbles knock it off"Brick flies throughout the house with Bubbles in tow "No means No".

"Open up the back door and let me in" Bubbles says chuckling uncontrollably.

"BUBBLES" Brick shouts getting away from his overzealous, freaky ass girlfriend.

THE END


End file.
